Pokemon Alliance: Kalos
by Homomatic
Summary: The Alliance League: Teams of 2-3 compete by beating each other and collecting medals that will earn them a spot in the Alliance Tournament. Topher, Allison, and Dino are one of those teams. But can the three trainers become masters while fighting off the mysterious Team Hallow and a movement that threatens their companions? REWRITTEN AGAIN.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Team Laverre!

**Prologue**

A/N: This story is a remake of my old one, because reasons. Please read and review.

Allons-y

* * *

Laverre City. Also called The City of Otherworldly Dreams, Laverre City easily lived up to it's name. The city resembled a fairy tale setting, with tall trees full of auburn leaves that blocked the sun and wooden houses that gave if a pleasantly rustic vibe.

In the center of town, a gigantic tree towers over the city. At it's base is The Laverre Gym, one of the eight Gyms that it is required to beat in order to gain access to the Pokemon League, a Tournament where People and Pokemon compete to be the best in the region.

In this Gym is Valerie Maché, a willowy brunette that favors the colors pink and purple and is never seen without her favorite bow, which was designed to give the illusion that she had fairy wings sprouting from her ears. Hailing from Johto, Valerie came to Kalos to compete in the Pokemon League tournament after losing the one in her home region. She quickly fell in love with the region and set up a Gym there, a Gym that soon became one of the most popular Gyms in Kalos.

Then, seven years ago, Valerie chose a set apprentices. These children started to work at her Gym, fighting trainers who wish to obtain the Fairy Badge. They have one goal: to one day make their master proud by becoming masters themselves.

This is their story.

* * *

**Six Years Ago**

"In other news, the The Alliance Games start today." The newscaster said.

"Dino, move!" Allison pulled her friend from in front of the tv so he fell to the ground beside her.

"Aspiring trainers will team up in this new championship league-"

"Championship League?" Christopher asked, looking up at Valerie. Christopher had always been an inquisitive boy, more so when it came to Pokemon.

"Competitions that you must beat in order to be recognized as a champion of your home region." she tousled Christopher's hair. The boy blushed and ducked his head. "There was only one, a long time ago, and that was the Pokemon League with the gyms like ours. Later on, Contests, The Frontier, Pokeathlon, and Tripokalon were added."

"I read about those!" Christopher exclaimed. He had read about a lot of things. "The contests are in Sinnoh and Hoenn and Kanto and Johto, the -" Christopher stopped. He remembered Madame Dupont, his caretaker, and what she said: that if he wanted to make friends, not to talk so much. No one liked facts and books the way he did.

He had know Allison and Dino for a while, but now that they all were Gym Trainers, they saw him as a close friend. He didn't want to lose that.

"Why'd you stop?" Allison asked. She too was a curious child. As was Dino. The difference was that Dino would be content to wait for an answer, Allison would demand one while Topher would think of an answer himself. "Where are the other ones?"

"I forget." Christopher mumbled.

"So the Alliance League is being added to the League roster." Valerie mused. "Hmm."

"How do'ya go in the Alliance League?" Dino asked.

Valerie laughed. Christopher really loved her laugh. It was like bells. "Do you mean what are the rules? You form groups of three or two and you fight other Teams. When you win, you get a medal. Ten Medals means you get to go and fight in a tournament similar to the Pokemon League Conferences."

"So you fight a champion? Champions?" Allison asked. She was practically bouncing in her seat on the floor. As was Dino. "Who are they?"

Valerie's eyes twinkled. "If I told you, where would the fun in that be? Let it be a surprise. I didn't know who the pokemon League champion was until I fought her."

"You fought the champion, Lady Valerie?" Dino asked in awe. His eyes were bigger than a Snorlax's lunch.

Valerie giggled. Topher loved that too. "So many questions! Yes and no. I fought her, but it was grossly one sided. I went up against her in the second round of the Kalos Conference. I lost. I'm not especially strong; I didn't even make it to to the Conference in my home region."

Allison stood up and balled her fist like their was someone to fight. "Not true! I bet you're the strongest gym leader there is."

"-and the nicest." Dino interjected, as he was wont to do. "And the prettiest. And -"

"Stop!" Valerie cried. "You're making me blush, little sprite.."

"We'll do more than that!" Allison declared. "We'll make you proud! We'll beat the all those Leagues and become more than a Champion! We'll be a..." she paused

"Master?" Christopher suggested.

"That sounds cool!" Allison nodded approvingly. "We'll be Pokemon Masters!"

Dino jumped up too, the pulled a reluctant Christopher up with him. "We swear it!"

"As nice as that is," Valerie said. "I'm eighteen. That's very old. By the time you finish all the leagues, I'll be dust."

Dino rubbed his chin. "True. Then we'll pick one."

Allison nodded. "Let's do the new one. We'll get to do it together and become three champions!"

"Oh my." Valerie said, covering her mouth in shock. "So many."

Dino nodded. "Yes ma'am." He grabbed Christopher's hand.

"H-huh?!" Topher sputtered. He immeadiately tried to pull away.

"No, Topher! Grab Allison's hand." Dino instructed.

Christopher looked at him. "Topher?"

"Christopher is too long to say." Dino explained. "Now grab her hand and do what I do."

He nervously complied with Dino's command, and the three of them bowed. Dino whispered something in Topher's ear, who whispered it to Allison.

"We solemnly swear that we will win the Alliance League and defeat the Alliance Champion!" they yelled together.

And so an adventure was born.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Today**

Topher didn't understand why, but he loved being with Allison and Dino.

"Gah, are we almost there?" Allison moaned. Loli stirred in her arms and adjusted herself. The small Gothita had been asleep for most of the trip.

"My feet are killing me."

"Not fast enough." Topher muttered.

Allison smacked him and Dino, who was yards ahead of them, laughed.

"Ow. jerk. It's not my fault you're wearing pumps on a twelve mile hike. How is that even possible?"

Allison smiled."Heroic resolve," She said smugly. "And magic." Was this why? Because he liked trading insults with the two?

It's not that Topher didn't want to be their friends. He loved them with everything he had, and had known them since they were little. But as they left Laverre, the one riddle Topher that would always plague him came back. Why did they care about him? How does caring about one another work?

Topher opened his mouth to respond, but was promptly silenced by a loud voice screaming. " Chaaarge!"

Topher and Allison knew Dino well enough to know to move when he came barreling into them on the back of his Numel. Mello skidded to a halt, launching Dino into the air.

Topher and Allison yelled Dino's name as he flew. They rushed to his side. He was laying awkwardly in the grass, his rear sticking up. Topher smiled. He looked like a Scatterbug. Maybe this is why. He liked their spontaneity, an area he lacked in.

"You guys are good," Dino said. He didn't seem to be in a daze at all- on the contrary, the boy seemed excited. "Nice reaction time." Mello, Dino's partner (a Numel), trotted up to him and laid his head on Dino's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allison demanded. She helped him up- a generous way of saying Allison yanked a perfectly willing Dino to his feet- then hit him on the back of his head. Mello made a noise of protest."Nume!"

"Okay, first off, ow." Dino rubbed the spot, messing up his Cherubi red hair. Topher had an odd urge to fix it. But that was pointless- Dino's hair was always unkempt. "And second: I'm training you guys."

Topher raised an eyebrow at him."Training us?" he picked up his Bergmite , which made a sound of annoyance. Topher studied it for injuries. None. It looked the same as always: small, with a head that appeared to be made of ice, a white bottom and legs of the same color. His head came to a jagged point just below Topher's shoulder. He had one horn sticking out of his back and one on his forehead, above his violet-rimmed yellow eyes. His eyes were connected by what appeared to be a crack in his ice, but was actually his mouth. "What are you babbling on about now?"

"We have to be quick and our reflexes need to be sharp!" Dino cried, waving his arms. Topher moved so he didn't get hit."We can't screw around! This our chance at the big leagues! At fame! Pokemon Mastery!"

"Keep screaming." Allison said threateningly. "And you won't make it to Lumoise, let alone become a Pokemon master." Topher's Bergmite hmm-ed in agreement. He had been napping like Loli, and was jolted awake by the commotion.

Loli, however, was still asleep. How, Topher had no clue.

"Lumoise is close." Topher said. "The idiot's right. We need to train."

Allison groaned once again. "But I'm tired." Topher shook his head, but didn't let her comment worry him. He knew how to handle Allison. " How about a competition?"

That got their attention. Topher shifted uncomfortably. "We all catch one Pokemon. We need more anyway. Then we meet at the city gates and have a battle. Winner gets to..." Topher thought about it. A devious grin spread across his face.

"That's an evil look." Dino said.

"I love it." Allison said. "What are the stakes?"

Maybe the answer was simple. His friends made fun things like catching Pokemon even more fun.

"Winner gets to be team Leader."

* * *

Three things that Gale desired more than anything: Competent co-workers, The complete Happiny Daze series box set, and Jeans that not only gave others the illusion that she had a butt, but also hugged that nonexistent butt things that were hard to find: Competent co-workers, The complete Happiny Daze series box set, and Jeans that not only gave others the illusion that she had a butt, but also hugged that nonexistent butt perfectly.

"Joseph is where!?" Gale asked angrily. She wished she were not Head Priest, because she really wanted to flip a desk but had to stay civilized due to her position.

"In custody. And he told the girl, who in turn told the police, that he was a Bishop in the Hallowed church." Arthur told Gale. The teen ran his fingers through his dark-grey hair, making it even messier. "I knew sending him was a bad idea."

Andreas glared at him. The two were polar opposites in looks and personality- Andreas was pale and stocky with vibrant copper colored hair, while Arthur was dark skinned and lanky with grey, colorless hair. Arthur was calm and careless, while Andreas was uptight and careful. "And yet, you said nothing. I knew he was an incompetent fool and actually argued against sending him. What were you doing?"

Arthur put his arm around Andreas lazily. "Wishing that you would stop scowling so I could kiss you."

Andreas blushed and pushed Arthur to the ground. Gale wondered why. Arthur flirted with everyone. Andreas should be used to it by now. "I am so not interested."

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows. "That's what makes it fun." Gale once again considered flipping the desk. She was the boss - didn't that earn her the right to be uncivilized every once in a while? "Will you two please act like professionals?"

Arthur got back in his seat, but sat in it sideways so his elbow was hanging off and his foot was close to Andreas' face. "Sorry sexy. I'm not that good of an actor."

Gale narrowed her eyes at her subordinate. "That narrows the jobs available when I fire you."

Andreas smiled gloatingly and Arthur winced. "Wow, attacks fired, point taken."

Gale sighed. "Okay, so Joseph is grossly incompetent. How do you two think we should proceed? Leave him or free him?"

"Leave him." Andreas said automatically. "Not only has he failed his mission, he's implicated the Church and brought suspicion down on us. Let him rot."

Arthur nodded. "Seconded. Joseph deserves to be punished."

"But only I get to punish Joey." Gale looked at the doorway and internally cursed. Gale had been hoping that she wouldn't show up.

Masa approached Gale's desk with a small smile. Today she had decided to wear a small white dress with a girlish yellow sash around her waist and yellow bow in her cornsilk blond hair. This made the sixteen year old look even more like a little girl than usual.

"Joey is my Bishop. Isn't it my job to decide his punishment?" Masa smiled toothily, exposing the alternating blue and gold bands of her braces. Gale could tell that Masa was already dreaming up all the ways she could punish "Joey".

"I say we give him another chance. If he can purify ten trainers within this next week, we let off the hook. But if he fails to by a margin of even one trainer, I gut him with a hook." She giggled at her pun.

If Gale were a merciful woman, she would of told the girl no. She would of let Masa know that screw ups of this magnitude were up to the Head Priest, not a Bishop. She would of ordered the three to leave Joseph in jail.

If Gale were a merciful woman, she would of felt sorry for Joseph when she told Masa to do as she pleased.

But even if Gale was patient, she was not merciful.

* * *

Topher smirked. "Bergmite, Icy Wind!"

Bermite shot a flurry of wind and snow at Skorupi, which darted away into a bush.

"Sharpen, then Take Down on that bush!"

Topher yelled. Bergmite started to glow, then the ridges on his body became sharper. It then used the added attack from Sharpen to use Take Down on the bush. But Bergmite's own lack of confidence combined with Skorupi's speed made it difficult to land a hit.

It scuttled away, screaming in fear as it did so.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Topher said, realizing it thought he was actually trying to hurt it. "It's just a battle." he commanded Bergmite to stand down.

Topher reached into his pack and pulled out a treat. Skorupi saw it and slowly approached.

"Is that better?" Topher asked it. It made a sound of pleasure as it ate the cookie.

That was easy. Topher thought as he watched the now content Pokemon. He brought out his Pokedex and scanned Skorupi.

"Skorupi, the Poison Tail Pokemon." It said. "Skorupi burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail claws can inject its prey with a savage Poison. Female. Level 25. Moves Known: Poison Tail, Bug Bite, Poison Sting, and Acupressure. Ability: Sniper."

Topher handed it another cookie. "So..." Topher said awkwardly. Communicating, whether it be to people or Pokemon, wasn't his strong suit. "You wanna come with me? I mean, you don't have to- not unless you want to. But you probably don't- do you?"

Skorupi clicked it's pincers together in rapid succession. It appeared to smile.

"Wait- really?" Topher asked. Skorupi nodded.

Topher got up and fished a Pokeball from his belt. He held it out to Skorupi hesitantly.

Skorupi pressed the button with the tip of it's tail without waiting for Topher. The ball opened and a red beam emerged from it and hit the Poison Tail Pokemon. It disappeared and the ball shut.

It shook thrice before giving a satisfying click.

"Berg!" Bergmite said happily.

Topher got up. "C'mon. We have to meet up with the others."

The two of them took off, and Topher couldn't hide the smile on his face.

* * *

Mello grinned at Dino. "Ready, partner?" Dino asked.

Mello the Numel nodded, and they both took a step closer to their prey.

The Poliwhirl, which was steadily getting more pissed, launched a Water Pulse at them.

"Earth Power!" Dino commanded. A column of lava erupted from the earth in front of Mello and vaporize the ball of water before it hit Mello.

"Whirl!" Poliwhirl yelled. It jumped into the air and brought it's fist down on Numel's head.

Numel cried out and Poliwhirl jumped back, before shooting a column of high-speed bubbles at Mello.

"Amnesia!" Dino yelled. A red aura surrounded Numel, raising his special defense and mitigating some of the damage.

"Take Down!" Dino shouted. Numel shot forward and rammed into Poliwhirl.

Poliwhirl caught Numel with both arms and held him. The two physically strong Pokemon began to play a game of reverse tug-of-war. They pushed each other, each hoping to knock the other down.

"C'mon Mello!" Dino yelled encouragingly.

But Poliwhirl clearly had the upper hand. It Mello began to slide backward.

"Mello..." Dino muttered. He couldn't hold on forever. Poliwhirl would soon overwhelm him.

"Wait. Overwhelm. That's it!" Dino cried. "Mello, close range Lava Plume!"

Mello shot a ball of fire right in Poliwhirl's face. It was forced to let go and thrown backward.

"Take Down before it can get up!" Dino commanded. Mello rushed forward and slammed into Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl cried out.

Dino saw his chance. He launched a Pokeball at Poliwhirl.

It shook once... Twice... Then click. Dino ran over to the ball.

He swooped it up. "We caught him! Mello, we did it!"

"Numel!" Numel yelled. Dino hugged him tightly.

* * *

So, this is the first chapter of my fanfic. Remember, every review goes to a good cause: my dwindling ego.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT**!

A/N: this page will be updated constantly as the story goes on, so people who are caught up can keep up with the Pokemon's stats. Preemptive **SPOILER ALERT**!

Topher's Pokemon:

Bergmite- Level 35. Knows Icy Wind, Ice Ball, Take Down, and Brine. Ability: Sturdy

Carbinks- Level 31. Knows Smack Down, Reflect, Harden, and Stealth Rock. Ability: Clear Body.

Skorupi- Level 29. Knows Poison Fang, Acupressure, Pursuit, and Bug Bite. Ability: Battle Armor

Barbaracle- Level 40. Knows Razor Shell, Surf, Stone Edge, and Water Gun. Ability: Tough Claws

Allison's Pokemon:

Gothita (Loli)- Level 37. Knows Feint Attack, Fake Tears, Psyshock, and Shock Wave. Ability: Competitive.

Kirlia(Warren)- Level 42. Knows Telekinesis , Psychic , Draining Kiss, Zen Headbutt. Ability:Synchronize

Gastly (Whisper)- Level 26. Knows Curse, Spite, Night Shade, and Clear Smog. Ability: Levitate

Cloyster (Shelly)- Level 22. Knows Clamp, Bubblebeam, Iron Defense, and Aurora beam. Ability: Shell Armour.

Slowpoke (Dude)- Level 30. Knows Water Pulse, Disable, Confusion, and Hypnosis. Ability: Oblivious

Dino's Pokemon:

Numel(Mello)-level 38. Knows Lava Plume, Earth Power, Amnesia, and Focus Energy. Ability: Own Tempo

Cottonee (Fleecy)- Level 35. Knows Cotton Spore, Giga Drain, Fairy Wind, Growth. Ability: Prankster

Poliwrath (Wrath)- Level 31. Knows Bubble Beam, Hypnosis, Body Slam, Water Sport. Ability: Damp


	2. Chapter 2: Leader

Allison didn't want to be leader.

Sure, everyone expected her to want that. Topher was so quiet and Dino was childish, so they both deferred to her anyway.

Allison liked their trust in her, but she didn't want that responsibility. If they lost, it was her fault. If they won, she a great hero and was expected to lead them into victory against another team. Each medal they win would weigh on her, until she couldn't walk. Allison didn't want that responsibility. All she'd do is let her friends down.

Her friends. Allison was worried about them and her. Before, they had clicked. Their contrasting personalities created a balance while their similar interests tied them together. After years of living in the same neighborhood, they were inseparable. They had decided to go on there journey together. When they learned of the Alliance League, a similar tournament with teams replacing individuals, Allison and her friends jumped at the chance. They didn't care if they had to wait a year before it became an official league. They'd waited together.

But now... What were they? Before their trio had been so in sync, and now they were all dancing to their own tempo. Two years ago, Topher and Dino would've known that she didn't want to be leader. They would've seen through her bravado and swagger. It made Allison sad to think that her weaknesses and insecurities were her burden alone.

"Thita?" Gothita said. Allison was violently pulled back to reality. "Sorry. Got distracted." Allison muttered as she started walking again._ I can't believe I sat there for so long just brooding. _Allison thought. Brooding._ I don't brood_. _That's Topher's specialty,not mine._

_The others are probably waiting on me_. Allison thought. She hurridly ran towards the direction of Lumoise Gates, searching for Pokemon amoung the dark trees and bushes of Route 16. If she was late, they'd never miss the openuing ceremony of the games and miss their chance to register. _Fuck_.

"Gas!"

Allison screamed out a stream of profanities.

* * *

Valerie looked Togekiss. "Do you feel that?" she asked.

"Kiss?" Togekiss asked.

"Somehow, somewhere, Allison has just disappointed us."

* * *

Allison looked up at the big ball of violet smoke that had scared her. Gastly.

Allison brought out her Pokedex , a card-shaped machine with a holographic center, but Gastly grabbed it. (How, Allison wasn't sure. It was literall a ball of smoke. It didn't have hands).

"Hey! Give me that back!" Allison cried. "Feint Attack, Loli!"

Gothita jumped from Allison's shoulder and sped towards Gastly. Loli went to hit Gastly, and Gastly dodged, but Loli feinted to the right and struck. She grabbed the Pokedex and darted back to Allison.

"What now!?" Allison taunted it. Then she realised it was weakened . Allison slowly brought out a Pokeball.

"Where is she?" Topher muttered, leaning against the bench Berg and Nume were in. They were all in the Lumoise gateway, a restop for trainers between Lumoise and Route 16.

Dino shrugged, running a damp cloth over his new Poliwhirl, Whirl, and spraying it with Super Potion. "Maybe she's having trouble catching something ."

Topher scratched his head. "I guess. We can wait longer. I've sent our info to The Nurse Joy of Inner-Lumoise and asked her to submit our names, so we should-"

Both their heads snapped up when they heard a scream.

"Allison!" they returned their Pokemon and ran to Allison.

* * *

"Dear Arceus," Allison ran up to Gastly , her voice hoarse from screaming it's name.

The small ghost type was barely moving. Whatever that flash of light was that just hit it, it was powerful. Hyper Beam?

"Are you okay?"

Allison looked up. Walking towards her was one if the oddest men Allison had ever seen. His pale ivory hair was cut in a surfer style, like it had just dried after being soaked all day, and his face was chiseled perfectly. But the man's clothes didn't fit. Draped over his shoulders were a long robe of the same color as his hair with a golden leaf pattern. Under it he wore a purple shirt, white trousers and sandals. Atop his head was a blue and gold Bishops hat.

He gave Allison the impression of surfer dressing up as a holy man.

In his hand, he carried a cane with 6 Pokeballs of the same color as his robes hanging on it.

And at his side was a hulking grey and yellow pokemon with long ears. Diggersby. _Shit._

"Hello miss, my name is-" he started.

"Feint Attack!" Gothita launched itself at Diggersby.

"Double slap." Diggersby hit Gothita with it's ears one after the other, knocking Allison's Loli back without much effort on it's own part.

"Loli!" Allison dived and caught Loli. The man moved forward, but Allison demanded that he stay back. To her surprise, he complied.

"Who are you and why'd you attack Gastly?" Allison asked. She was pissed. "That's a cowardly move, using Hyper Beam on a low level Pokemon. Especially since your Diggersby is such a high level. You could of killed it!"

The man frowned. "It attacked you."

"It was _playing_." Allison growled. "Stop trying to justify murder and answer my question before I kick you ass." Allison growled fiercely. "Who. Are. You."

Allison glared at the man, threatening him bodily harm with her eyes. She wasn't going to let him walk away from this with anything less than a broken limb.

"Okay. Let me start over. I am Arch Bishop Joseph." he anounced.

"Arch Bishop? You?!"

He ignored her. "I am a representative of the Church of-"

"What?" Allison had no idea what a church had to do with anything. "What does this have to do with you attacking Gastly?"

Joseph groaned. "Look, it's church protocol to introduce myself and tell miscreants what their transgression was before justice is served. I know it's a pain, but we all have rules to follow."

"Wha-?"

"Now if it were up to me," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I wouldn't be involved in all this kidnapping business. It would be much easier to just give out pamphlets, maybe go door to door- save the kidnapping for only the true criminals. We aren't a petty villainous team like Plasma or Flare- we should have _standards_." He shrugged. "But I have orders, and you're valuable, as the apprentice of a celeberity. Forcing you into Penitence would make quite the statement."

Allison had no idea what Penitence was, she what she did know was that _no one_ was going to force her into _anything_. "I'm valuable? Aw, your making me blush. You know what would be really sweet? _Backing the fuck off._ That would make my day."

The man snapped his fingers. "How about no."

"Fine. Then tell me what you want." Allison demanded, which she knew was a stupid thing to do when the person on the receiving end of her anger was a psycho who was way more powerful than her. She just didn't care. She had to keep him talking so help could arrive. She didn't have any Pokemon with full life left except- no, not him. She couldn't use him.

Joseph shrugged. "Not much. Just release your Pokemon." he said it like another person would of said _Could you lend me a dollar? Was he insane?_

Allison crossed her arms. "I thought you weren't with those freaks from Unova."

Joseph smiled back "I'm not." he replied. "But your Pokemon are cursed. You must remove them before they taint your Anima."

"Anima?"

"Your _essence."_ He said._ "_You must protect your essence at all costs and let no one take it from you."

Definitely insane.

"My mom had this conversation with me already. 'Don't trust any drink given to you by a boy you don't know, always carry pepper spray- "

He faced palmed, which would of been funny if Allison wasn't so pissed."That's your innocence." he said. "Your essence, or Anima, is your soul. Tainted Pokemon will corrupt it."

"There's nothing wrong with my Pokemon!" she argued. Well, maybe there was something wrong with Warren... But he was all she had. Allison tried to discretely pull a Pokeball from her bracelet with the same hand it was on, so it was less obvious. "And you're not touching them! So leave before I call the cops!"

Joseph raised his cane and pointed at her, and Allison remembered that his Pokeballs were kept on the cane. "You're out numbered and out ranked. Release your Pokemon and then leave. Or..."

"Or what?'" Allison had it in her hand, but she wanted to wait until he was distracted to throw him out.

"Or you could join us. The Hallowed doctrine states that all sinners are welcome, as longer as they repent."

"Does that mean you get Gastly?" Allison asked.

"And your Gothita." he moved towards her.

"Oh _hell_ no." Allison growled. She forgot her plan. She forgot that her Loli wasn't at full health. No one threatened Loli.

"Psyshock !"

Loli held up it hands and bubbles of silver light formed above it. Loli pointed at Diggersby and they shot at it. Diggersby dodged to the left.

"Mud shot!"

A ball of glowing mud formed between it's ears and shot at Loli. Loli ducked and rushed forward. "Feint attack!"

"Hammer Arm!" Loli feinted to the left, but Diggersby was expecting that. It hit Loli into the air with it's ear.

"Hyper beam!"

Allison screamed as the beam of pure white energy hit Loli. Allison ran and caught her as she fell.

"Give me the Pokemon so I can finish them." Joseph intoned.

"No..." Allison held Gothita close to her chest and looked at her. She had scratches all over her lavender head, black at the top. It's body was black, with a white zigzag on it's midsection, only now it was covered in scratches and scars. The Pokemon was adorned with bows, two on either side of it's head and one on it's chest. When Allison was ten and she got Loli, she made a bow that matched Loli's. Now she still wore a bow on all her outfits. Today's bow was on her shoulder.

Gothita had picked it out.

"Miss, if you would just-"

_"No."_ Allison growled, holding back tears. "You can't have Gothita. And I won't let a psychopath like you touch Gastly. " Allison stepped forward defensively. "Gothita is one of my best friends and they're both living creatures. How could you do something like this to them? What religion is worth a life?"

Joseph smiled, and it was like Allison had broken a dam. His composure broke into pieces like a glass shattering on the floor.

Allison was reminded of her sister and some other trainers she had seen battle her. They had the same look, like 'This is what I live for'. It was a look of absolute _rapture. _Only this look was less _passion_, and more_ obsession. _Allison could tell right then he wasn't completely sane.

In other words, he was sufficiently distracted.

"Warren, Hypnosis!" Allison yelled as she released her strongest partner.

A small white Pokemon with what appeared to be green hair and a white skirt appeared. Diggersby charged, but Warren's red horns glowed and sudden it started to float.

Allison made a sound of annoyance.

"That's not what I- Ya know what, never mind. Whatever works." _At least he attacked who he was supposed to._ Allison thought.

"Ditto!" Joseph cried, throwing out Ditto, who promptly changed into a Kirlia. But she didn't have time to do anything else- attacking people was kinda hard when you had a face full of Diggersby.

Allison, who had ducked for cover, glared at Warren. "You could of hit me!" her Kirlia smirked, like _Too bad I didn't._

Allison stood up. "Return." she growled. She pointed his Pokeball at him and a beam of red light hit the little annoyance until he disappeared.

"You-" Joseph raised his staff in anger, and Allison darted forward and kicked him in the shin. He fell forward, and she grabbed the staff and darted away.

"Give that back!" he yelled. Joseph moved to charge Allison, but she raised a Pokeball. He froze in his tracks.

"Try me." she warned. "I have plenty of powerful Pokemon besides Kirlia." That was a bluff, but he didn't need to know that. "Now get on the ground."

Joseph started to comply, but then stopped. He turned his wild grey eyes at Allison and smirked.

"I have Powerful Pokemon too. Six of them." He motioned to his staff. Allison glanced at it and saw that there was only three Pokeballs on it.

Three Pokeballs on the staff, two already called out. That's five. Where was his sixth Pokemon-

While Allison wasn't staring at him, Joseph pushed her down.

Allison looked up and saw an Joseph pick a Pokeball up off the ground and let oit a pink and tan Pokemon. _Crap._

"_Finish her."_ Joseph commanded. Allison braced herself.

"Icy Wind!"

In a matter of seconds Joseph and Audino were frozen solid. Allison could see his surprised look in those creepy eyes.

"Guys!" Allison yelled. She hugged her friends.

Topher grinned and Dino hugged her back. "So, this makes me leader right?" he asked in her ear.

Allison pulled back and punched him in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hallowed Church

"The Hallowed Church," A hologram of a man named Rowan said. The three of them were sitting in the North Lumoise Pokemon Center after being questioned by the Officer Jenny, listening to a holocast recording from kalosian History VII. Their Pokemon were sleeping, having been healed by Nurse Joy an hour ago. This was the hundredth time they had healed their Pokemon with a nurse Joy, but which Dino thought was cool, but he decided to wait to share that with his friends.

"Is a religious group that was thought to be extinct by 17192." It continued. "But over the past two years, new adherents have revived the seemingly dead religion."

"That it?" Allison asked. Topher nodded. "Really.? That's so short."

Topher rightened the white beanie atop his pale gray hair, which had got disloged when they were running this afternoon. It was a real testament to how worried Topher had been- he loved that thing, but hadn't fixed it this morning after they ran after Allison. "It's weird." he said. "According to this-" he held up his holocaster, which had an article projected an inch above it for Topher to read. "-the religion was only discovered recently, when some artifacts were unearthed that decribed the church. That was five years ago."

"So what?" Allison asked. "They just saw this obscure religion and, with barely any info on it, and said 'hotdog, why don't I dedicate my life to that!'"

Topher shrugged again. Dino thought Topher's perpetual silence was endeearing, but he needed to speak up every once in a while. This was his twelfth shrug this hour.

"Maybe they know something we don't." Allison said.

"Not for long." Topher said. "According to this," he pointed to his holocater "Professor Rowan, the man who translated the words on the artifacts found, is holding a conference in Santalune."

"So..." Allison said. "You want to go see him and ask about The Hallowed Church?"

"We can always battle teams along the way." Dino said, jumping out of his seat. "Yeah! A mystery and an adventure!" As scary as it was to see Allison in danger, Dino couldn't keep himself from feeling genuinely excited.

"By the way, who did you register as team leader?" Allison asked.

Topher gave her a look. Dino tried not to giggle. "You weren't there to participate... And Dino beat me..."

"You didn't."

Topher flashed a rare smile Dino patted her on the back. "Welcome to Team Laverre. Our first mission: Gather info on The Hallowed Church!"

Allison hadn't been able to do much sightseeing in the back of a police car.

But now, she could take the time to appreciate how different it was from Laverre. It was more modern, But just as quaint, with trees planted in neat intervals along the side walk and cobblestone road. Pokemon and people chatted and browsed little kiosks and shops along the road (because of the opening ceremony for the Alliance Games, the streets were packed). It was less peaceful and natural than Laverre.

They bought a strawberry scone and lemonade each as they headed toward Lumoise Gate 3.

"Thv iz oh gud." Dino said through a mouthful of scone. Topher scoffed quietly and Allison chortled.

"Dork." she called him, and lifted her scone and took a bite.

Or she would've, if it hadn't been eaten by a small ball of gas.

"Gastly!" Allison yelled, scaring both her friends and random passerby.

Gastly floated in front of them, the scone in it's mouth. Its swallowed the last bite and leaned into Allison affectionately.

"Is that him?" Dino asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

Allison nodded. When the Police picked them up, she had told them it wasn't hers. That was a mistake, because it was listed as a wild Pokemon in the nurses log, so it was released before she could do anything. Allison had decided not to go after it; she had caused it enough trouble. She had expected it to be traumatized of trainers, or at least of her.

But instead it had followed her. It wasn't scared of her, or hated her.

"Aww, you followed her." Dino drug it's hand through the smoke that made up a majority of it's body. "It likes you, Allie."

He was right. Gengar was happily flying around her, seemingly content.

It didn't blame her. So why did she blame herself?

"Gastly , why'd you follow me?" Allison asked.

"I think it-" Dino said, but Topher shused hin.

Gastly leaned into her once more. Allison realized that was it's version of a hug.

"Okay, you like me? Why? I got you hurt, and-"

"No you didn't." Dino blurted out.

Allison shook her head. "But I did. Gothita too. 'As a trainer, it's our job to protect Pokemon and People in need. Friend or stranger, that is our creed.'" Allison recited the trainer motto, something the Laverre gym leader had told them constantly. But I-"

"Stood up to Joseph." Topher interupted. "You were standing up to him without Pokemon. Then you used Warren, which you know would put you in danger as well. And I saw you standing over Gastly and holding Gothita."

Di no put a hand on her shoulder. "You protected it. That's why Gastly came back. It wants to be with you because you're brave, and it's greatful."

Allison wanted to tell him no, she wasn't brave, or tough, she just acted like it. That they should know that.

But should they? Dino was so nice and naive, Topher quiet and shy. Her Pokemon were so young. The needed her to be brave.

As a trainer, it's our job to protect Pokemon and People in need. Friend or stranger, that is our creed. Her friends needed her t stop blaming herself for everything. She had been doing it ever since Dedemille. But enough was enough.

Allison looked Gastly in the eye. "Okay then. Let's do this."

Allison pulled out Gothita's ball. "Loli, let's do this!"

Allison threw her Pokeball, and Gothita emerged with a graceful twirl. Show-off. Allison thought proudly. "Feint Attack!"

Gothita threw itself forward like a Bullet Seed, and Gastly shot smoke at her in response. Loli jumped above the smoke upon Allison's command and used Shock Wave on Gastly. Gastly countered with Night Shade, and the two attacks collided with an explosion of dark energy and electricity. From the side lines, Dino cheered.

Gastly shot another Dark Pulse. Gothita rushed forward and dodged the swirling ball of black light, before hitting Gastly with a Feint Attack. Gastly fell back.

"Yeah!" Allison called out to Gastly. "You're doing great, Gastly! But I'm not done. Feint Attack again!" Gothita once again went in for a Feint Attack. But when Loli's attacked connected, it had no effect. Gastly used Night Shade and hit Loli across the feild.

"What?" Allison said. It failed? "Loli, you okay?" she asked Loli. The Fixation Pokemon stood up shakily, before turning to smile at Allison. Gastly took this as it's chance to use Night Shade.

"Mirror Coat!" Allison called out. A barrier of light appeared before Loli, and the Night Shade reversed course as it hit the translucent wall. Gastly tried to move, but the attack swerved to follow Gastly like it had a mind of it's own. The attack hit, knocking Gastly back. It fell to the ground.

Allison pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. Gastly disappeared in a flash of red light.

C'mon. Allison pleade as it shook once... Twice... And...

Allison didn't realise she had been holding her breath until she let it out with the final click. Allison and Dino cheered as they all ran to the Pokeball.

Allison held it as if it were the championship trophy for the Alliance League. She then swooped up Loli. "We caught it! We caught Gastly!" She sang as she twirled around with Gothita, who seemed to be torn between escaping and smiling.

Topher gave her a small smile that lasted a middle second, before taking out his blue Pokedex. "Gastly, The Gas Pokemon. Its body is made of poisonous gas, with a solid core in the center. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. Male, Level 21. Knows the following moves: Night Shade, Clear Smog, Curse, and Spite. Ability: Levitate."

So that's why Loli's move failed. Allison thought. Gastly must of used Spite when Gothita attacked at the start of the battle. "'Suffocation?" Dino said. "Cool!"

"I know right?" Allison held the ball tightly. "So Badass."

Topher shook his head. "I worry about you two."

Allison was too happy to punch him.


	4. Chapter 4: Valerie

Dorian Locke was here. Valerie could tell from his footsteps.

"Come in. And stop breathing so loudly, please. Aromatisse is sleeping."

Dorian entered hesitantly. "Don't be shy Dorian. We're friends. Unless you're Dorian's identical twin brother, in which case we must get aquanted. Whichever the case, request that you to sit down, please."

Dorian walked towards the soft red and gold chair across from the fire place, but did not sit.

"Judging by your forhead, you have something to discuss." Valerie said.

Dorian looked startled, then nodded. "It's about Allison."

Valerie nodded( which was quite a site with the fake gray wings attached to her ears). She knew this was coming. Joseph just had to work up to it. "What about?" She knew what this was about.

Dorian cleared his throat. "She was attacked last week by a miscreant , and I wanted to see if she had called you while you were in Cyllage Town."

"She did."

"Okay." he said shakily, like he was holding back his anger. Valerie felt bad. She had been out of town until this morning, so he had probably holding it in all week. "Did she tell you that it was team Hallow? And that Warren almost killed her?"

That Valerie did not know.

Dino, Allison, and Topher faced the morning in three different ways.

Allison woke up early and was never groggy, no matter where the sun was positioned in the sky.

Topher woke up whenever, and hated the world for being there when he did.

Dino woke up later than everyone else but was fully awake and inexcusably loud when he did.

That's how it had been for the past few days on the way to Courmaine , the first stop on the way to Cyperus. After much arguing, training, resting, sarcasm, walking, and various run ins with wild Pokemon (Despite being their low levels, a swarm of Trapinch managed to eat Dino's entire sleeping bag, ignoring the Pokemon food the boy offered him), they finally reached their first stop, the small village of Pomarose.

Pomarose Town did not resemble a town. Rather, it looked like someone decide to drop houses and small businesses in the arid red desert that was Route 13. The only thing connecting the town was the beaten dirt paths connecting everything, and the giant Amethyst Desert Willow in the center of "town".

"We're almost two cities away." Topher said. Today he wore the new outfit Allison picked out for him- a navy blue utility Jacket over a black shirt bearing the logo of Topher's favorite band, The Venipedes. His ripped skinny jeans were tucked into his black utility boots, plus his favorite beanie. "We're making good time."

Dino turned his big, adorable orange puppy dog eyes on her. "I'm bored, though." he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The boy wore it everywhere- it was his favorite. The jacket looked nice and all- it was sesame seed colored with a scarlet hood, and sleeves- but it wasn't spectacular. Dino just had to have a favorite of everything. Allison would bet money that the orange shirt he was wearing (which bore a set of Braviary wings on the front) was his favorite shirt, that his sandals were his favorite shoes, and his jeans were his favorite pants(despite looking like every other pair of jeans in the world).

Allison had also picked out a new wardrobe wore loose cupid pink shirt that hung off her on one side, which would expose her shoulder if not for the more vibrantly pink bow on her shoulder. Her skinny jeans were ripped like Topher's, but she thought she looked much better in them. "How is that my-"

Allison's Holocaster rang, interrupting her diatribe. "It's Valerie?" Allison told them.

"Answer it!" Dino commaded.

"Shut up, I'm doing that!" Allison covered his mouth, and ansered the phone. A hologram of Valerie appeared above the screen. "Hey Senoir!" Allison greeted her informally. Topher bowed to her and Dino yelled "Hi!".

"Hello." Valerie greeted them with an airy wave. "How are my junoirs doing today?"

"Alright." Dino said. "How about you? Did something exciting happen at the gym? Did anyone challeenge you? how are the new kods doing? Are they as good as us? How are they treating the gym Pokemon? How are the gym Pokemon? I know Mime Jr. had a cold when we left, and Missy was trying to learn Bullet Seed, and-" Dino ran out of breath and paused to breath in, which Topher took as his chance to rerail this conversation.

"So, not that I didn't miss you, but why did you call?" Topher asked "We talked the day before yesterday, Master Valerie."

Valerie bit her lip. "Actually, I do have a reason..."

The three of them waited.

"I'd like to formally request that you return home."

"Dedenne."

Dedenne smiled and shot a bolt of electricity ar the shackled man at Masa's feet. He convulsed wildly, like he was having a heart attack. Masa giggled.

"That's funny." She laughed. Dedenne shocked him again.

Joseph looked up. He was pale and gaunt , his voice coarse. "I'm sorry." he apologized. Masa commanded Dedenne to shock him again.

Masa smiled. She couldn't wait to hear those kids say that.

"Go home!?:" They all said together.

Valerie looked sad. "You could of got hurt. Clearly all of you are not ready to-"

"The fact that we aren't is a testiment to how prepared we are for situations like this." Topher interupted. He normally wasn't this rude to his Master- he had never interrupted her- but he was not going home.

Valerie shook her head. "As your senoir, it is my job to judge that. And while you would be ready under normal circumstances, these are not normal circumstances."

"What do you mean? What's going on, Valerie?" Allison said. Topher could hear the edge in he voice. "Does it have to do with the Hallowed Church?"

Valerie's black eyes widened. "What do you know about the Hallowed Church?"

Topher, Allison, and Dino, well mostly Allison, explaned what happened. Topher saw Valerie wring her hands as they talked, and Topher wondered how long before they would fall off. She was pulling pretty hard.

"This isn't good." She said. "You must return ome right away."

"Valerie, we can't just-" Topher started.

"No arguments." Valerie said. "The other gym leaders and I have been discussing these attacks, and Team Hallow has been determined to be somewhat dubious-"

"Team Hallow?" Dino asked. "I thought they were a church."

Valerie made a face like she said to much. "Nevermind that. You must return home."

"Why? Will they come after us?" Topher asked. "Is that it? If so, then you're underestimating us. That guy was super weak."

"Yeah!" Dino said. "We can take on any of them! All we need is a bit of training, and some more friends." He rubbed Numel's head affectionately.

Valerie shook her head. "No. I can not allow you to-"

Allison hung up.

"Allison!" Dino gasped. Allison looked at both of them.

Allison clicked something on her Holocaster. "Block her number. We're not going home."

Topher looked at her. "I know what you mean... But what if they do come after us? We're not ready to take on a whole team, or church."

Allison nodded. "That's why we're not going home. We'll just bring them to Laverre. It'll put our families in danger. If we keep moving, it'll be harder to find us."

Both boys nodded. "And we need train non-stop to be strong enough to beat anyone who crosses us." Dino said.

And with that, they had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Areina

Topher, Allison, and Dino were having a training match when it happened.

"Skorupi, Pin Missle!" Topher shouted.

Skorupi shot glowing green pins at Gastly. Upon Allison's behest it dodged, then launched a Night Shade at Skorupi. The attack knocked it across the field and over the next few buildings.

"Crap. I got her." Topher said. He ran in the direction Skorupi fell, Bergmite in his arms.

"Staraptor, Heat Wave!" A girl yelled. Topher saw a Staraptor shoot a gust of red wind at Skorupi, who looked ready to faint.

"Icy Wind!" Bergmite shot a flurry of ice at Staraptor. It dodged the attack, but missed Skorupi. Topher returned it.

"Sorry!" The girl yelled. She wore a blue Ace Trainer Jacket and a white skirt. Her black and red hair was in short pigtails. "But didja hafta hit my Starapt'r? It was an honest mistake."

"An honest mistake?" Topher growled. He registered that Allison and Dino were rapidly approaching, but didn't care. He barely noticed that two more girls flanked the other girl. "'A responsible trainer scans a Pokemon with their Pokedex before battle, which can give a trainer useful stats for battling and important information like whether the Pokemon belongs to a trainer or not.'"

Allison raised an eyebrow at Dino. "Ooh, he's quoting the Pokemon manual." Allison said. "He must be mad."

The other girl, who had cropped violet hair, frowned. "You could've just recalled Skorupi."

Topher crossed his arms. "I shouldn't have to! You should- you know what? Nevermind. I'm done. Bye."

Topher turned to leave, grabbing Allison and Dino by the wrists as he walked.

"Wait up!" She yelled. The girl grabbed his shoulder and spun him around , forcing him to let go of his friends. "Look. I'm sorry, kid."

"I'm fourteen-"

"But lemme make it up to y'all." She said. "I'm Areina Yamata. This is Lucy-" she gestered to the violet haired girl, who wore a black halter top and jeans, "and Nayeem -" she pointed to the other girl, a redhead in denim overalls and pigtails. "Why don't the four've us go out to eat. There's a coffee place nearby. My treat."

Topher wanted to storm off and leave. Every part of him did.

Well, not every part. Two very annoying parts that were making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Fine." Topher. "Better be some kick ass coffee."

It was not kickass coffee.

"So, why're y'all in town?" Areina asked. "Are you here for a vacation? Not mant people vacation here. Are you travelers? 'Cause we are. Or we'll be when we leave. Are you moving here? 'Cause we're leavin' soon, so-" Areina stopped to breath, thank god. "Sorry. I'm so excited. We never get visitors around here, so I figured that I wouldn't meet anyone until we left."

"Can I ask why you're leaving." Dino said.

"Sure." Nayeem winked at him. Topher frowned at her. "We're representing Cyperus in the Alliance League."

Dino gasped. Melodramatic idiot. Topher thought. "Really?! We're Team Laverre!" he yelled, scaring some kids at a nearby table.

Areina grinned. "Oh my Arceus, really? This is great!" she exclaimed. "This is how I'll make it up to ya. "

"What?"

"Let's have ourselves a battle."

* * *

Masa shivered as she walked down the streets of Geosenge Town. Her outfit definitely wasn't made for cold weather.

As Masa walked, she had the growing suspicion that she was being followed. Excellent she thought.

"W-who's t-t-there?" She asked the empty alley. "I'm warning you. I have Pokemon and my daddy says they're super tough!"

A woman emerged from behind a building. She took out a Pokeball. "I was hoping you'd say that. Hand'em over."

Masa couldn't help it. She giggled. "If you insist." She sent out Eelectrik and commanded it to use Thunder.

The mugger couldn't scream any more by the time Masa was done with her.

* * *

_**3 Years Ago**_

"As my apprentices, these are yours." Valerie handed her new Junior Gym Trainers, Topher, Allison and Dino, each a Pokedex. Six months later, they each would get updated Pokedexes in their favorite colors.

"I can't believe you chose us to work at your gym." Allison said in awe. "We didn't even win the tournament."

The "tournament" was as series of battles using the Gym Trainee Pokemon. "First off, little sprites, winning isn't everything. You three care for your Pokemon well and treat them as if they are people-"

"But they are people!" Dino insisted. Topher nodded in agreement and Allison balled her tiny fists.

"Of course they are!" Valerie beamed. Though only 19 herself, she loved children. Especially preteens. They were so interesting - caught between adolescence and childhood, so conflicted. With proper care,sour reactions are And you did three were in the top 4 out of 20. "

"Yeah!" Allison yelled. We do love Pokemon! And we promise to use the new Pokemon you gave us and our own to be the best! We'll be stronger than the Gym Leaders and Elite Four and Diantha and become Pokemon Champions!"

* * *

_**Today**_

"Ma'am , are you alright? Do you not like planes?" The girl next to her asked.

I'm okay." Valerie said. "Just daydreaming.

The girl put her hand on Valerie's shoulder, startling Valerie. "It's okay if you're scared. I am too. But my mommy says planes aren't scary."

Valerie nodded. "She's right they're not." Valerie smiled at her and she smiled back shyly, showing her blue and gold braces. "I'm Valerie, and I'm headed towards Cyperus Town. You?"

The blonde grinned wider. "I'm headed there too! My name is Masa Ayase."


	6. Chapter 6:Fairies in the Dark

They regrouped outside the Pokemon Center, on one of the free battlefields.

Nayeem lifted her arms so both of the flags in her hands were pointing at Allison and Lucy. "The battle between Lucy Verona and Allison Locke will now commence. It will be a one-on-one, league rules: no substitutions or items. Both Opponents May Release their Pokemon. "

Allison smiled at Lucy. "No offense, but you're going down!"

Lucy grinned back. "As if."

Allison sent out Gastly, now named Whisper, and Lucy followed by sending out a bipedal purple and yellow Pokemon with pink eyelids and green eyes. It purred at Allison. Allison scanned it with her Pokedex while Lucy did the same to Gastly.

"Purrloin. The Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. Male. Level 32. Knows Assurance, Slash, Foul Play and Hone Claws. Ability: Limber."

"Are both participants ready?" Nayeem asked officially. They both nodded. "Then begin!"

Allison didn't hesitate. She never did. "Curse!" Whisper started to glow red and so did Purrloin.

But neither did Lucy, apparently. "Stop her!" Lucy yelled. "Assurance!"

Purrloin surged towards Gastly and hit it with his tail, which was glowing purple.

"Whisper's attack was stopped!" Dino exclaimed.

"Purrloin is way faster than mos' mons." Areina said smugly.

Allison drug her hand through her hair, untangling it as she did. "Clear Smog around you! Make it hard to see!" Her Gastly did so, and Purrloin took the oppurtunity to surge forward and used Foul Play.

"Oh, that was bad." Dino said as Whisper was knocked back out of the smoke cloud.

"There wasn't enough smoke to hide him." Topher noticed.

Areina nodded. "Purrloin attacked before she could."

Back on the battlefield, Allison was on the ropes. She had Whisper alternately launch Night Shade and Clear Smog at Purrloin , but he was too fast. Purrloin darted this way and that, dodging all attacks with ease and grace. With each dodge, it got closer to Whisper.

Lucy had the same smug look that Allison usually wore. Not for long. Allison thought.

"Now, Hone Claws followed by Foul Play! Finish him!" Purrloin's claws elongated and he dodged another attack. He then jumped in the air and landed on top of Gastly, clawing it.

Gastly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Night Shade, Whisper!" The beam of black light hit Purrloin directly, and the Devious Pokemon collasped.

Nayeem and Lucy just stared at Allison and Whisper, who had just emerged from behind the building.

Allison cleared her throat.

Nayeem tore her eyes from Allison. "Uh... The winner is Allison of Team Laverre."

"That was fast." Dino told her after they both ran to the others. His Numel nodded in agreement."I'm impressed and terrified."

"How?" Lucy asked as Allison and Loli hugged Whisper. "Gastly never used Substitute."

Allison smiled. "Remember when I tried to have Whisper hide behind Clear Smog?"

Lucy gasped. "That's when you used it?"

Allison smirked. "Yep. Substitutes can fight independently from their trainers. So I had you two fight it and tire yourselves out while Whisper hid. Whisper did the rest!"

Topher mimicked Allison's smirk. "Wanna go next?" Topher asked Areina.

"No." Nayeem said before Topher could get his answer. "I'll go next. And I got Dino." She smiled at Dino. Oh hell no.

"I wouldn't-" Allison started.

"No, I'm next." Topher insisted. "Dino is team Captain. So he should fight your Team Captain, Areina." Topher marched to the Battlefield. Nayeem made a "tsk" sound and followed him.

Dino (Who thought that was a good idea?) was referee this time.

"Okay, we're gonna have a no-barred beatdown between Topher Tempano and Nayeem Coleman -"

"If you don't referee properly I'll be giving you the beatdown." Allison yelled.

Dino flinched. "Okay, fine. " He said. Dino lifted his arms so both of the flags were pointing at Topher and Nayeem. "The battle between Nayeem Norona and Topher Tempano will now commence. It will be a one-on-one, league rules, with no substitutions or items. Now show us your Pokemon! Topher, you should use Scorpio, because-"

"Dino!" Allison growled. She made an obscene gesture that Topher assumed she was imagining doing to Dino. "Wow that's violent and impossibe, Ally. I'll stop now."

Topher sent out Carbinks. It spun excitedly, and Topher felt bad because though they had trained and ate together, he hadn't used Carbinks in an actual battle sinc the Laverre Gym. But Carbink was to nice to hold a grudge. It just looked happy to see him.

Nayeem retaliated with a black and red bipedal Pokemon with horns, pointy ears, fangs, and bones surrounding it's body. Topher scanned it.

"Houndoom, The Dark Pokemon. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. Some say if they cause a Burn on a Person, It'll hurt forever. This Houdoom is Female, and knows Flamethrower, Foul Play, Howl, and Beat Up. Ability: Flash Fire"

Topher scanned each of the moves, even though he knew what each of them did. Okay. Topher thought. She'll either start out with Howl then Foul Play, since Howl increases attack and Foul Play is stronger the more Attack Stat increases their are. I'll block it with Reflect. Same is she uses Beat Up. And with Smack Down and Carbink's typing, I have the advantage. I can win this. Topher began to form a stategy in his mind.

"Battle Start!" Dino yelled withot asking them if they were done.

"Dino, you-" Topher started, but he stopped when Houndoom Howled loudly. Crap. He meant to stop that. "Reflect!" Topher said quickly. Carbink dutifully created a barrier of light around it.

"Flamethower!" The flames hit Carbink directly.

"What?!" Topher said. That was a Special attack mve, not a phsyical move. Reflect does nothing. "Crap. Sharpen, then Smack Down!" Carbink glowed red and it's ridges became smoother. It then created a smal rock above him and launched it at Houdndoom with an alarming speed. Houndoom dodged it and Carbink sent another. Topher panicked- he had a plan, but he hadn't expected a Flamethrower and that messed up his whole strategy.

Tpher told it to keep launching Smack Downs and dodging Foul Play, until it got close to Topher. "Stealth Rock, but launch it near Houndoom." Topher told it quietly, where she couldn't hear. Carbink launched a rock at Houndoom, who parried it again. The rock fell to the ground, where it sunk down and would produce more rocks.

Hoondoom surged forward and sidestepped a Smack Down. It then delivered a devestatinfg Fould Play by grabbing Carbink with it's teeth and slamming it into the ground.

"Binks!" Carbink scremed. On Topher's command it rolled away, got up, and used Sharpen, then Smack Down. Houndoom, to Topher's surprise, it parried it away with it's horn. Nayeem smirked at Dino, making Topher's blood boil. "Smack Down!"

"Now, Foul Play!" Nayeem commanded. It launched forward and dodged Smack Down. Carbinks used Reflect once more, minimizing damage. Houndoom jumped backwards and Carbinks hit it with a close range Smack Down and was flung backwards.

"Beat Down!" Nayeem yelled.

Here we go.

Twin beams of red light emerged from the Pokeballs on Nayeem's belt. From them came a feathery black pokemon(Murkrow) and a bipedal red and black Pokemon with fangs (Weaville) .

"Now, attack!" Nayeem yelled. But before any Pokemon could move, a barrage of rocks flew up from beneath the earth and hit all of them. Weaville and Murkrow fainted and returned to their Pokeballs.

"Smack Down Barrage!" Topher yelled. Carbink started to shoot rock after rock at Houndoom. These hits were less precise but that didn't matter. All Topher needed one strike. Then Houndoom would be done.

But no such luck. Houndoom parried and dodged each shot, getting closer to Topher's Pokemon. Topher yelled for Carbink to use Reflect.

But it was too late. Foul Play hit Carbinks and knocked it down.

"And the winner is... Nayeem!" Dino yelled.


	7. Chapter 7:Fire and Darkness

"And the Winner is... Nayeem!" Dino announced. "Good job!" he told her as the three of them walked back to their friends. The two groups separated to prepare for the final round.

"Topher and I did better." Allison insisted when Dino complemented Nayeem again.

Allison turned to Topher. "I didn't even realise you used Stealth Rock until after the fact."

Topher didn't look up. "Doesn't matter. I lost. "

Dino and Allison looked at him like they wanted to huf him, but knew better. "Who cares?" Dino said. "We're still one-to-one. I can beat Areina and we'll win our first match as Team Laverre!"

The thing was, Topher knew all that. He knew Dino could win and save the day.

But Topher wanted to be the one to save the day. If he had won, the match would be over and they would be the winners.

Topher didn't care about the glory or pride. He just wanted to be as strong as Allison and Dino. Topher had been hoping he could win the battle for leader and that would make them proud, but no, Dino won again. Topher trained just as hard and studied more and spent more time on strategies, but he still wasn't as successful as them. Dino and Allison alway seemed to win. They were that good, in Topher's eyes.

And Topher was just holding them back.

Topher shrugged. "I guess."

I hope Topher's alright... Dino thought. He was worried about him. He had always been pensive, but now lately ... He never seemed to stopped brooding.

"The battle between Team Captains Dino Toskou and Areina Fyouko will now begin" Nayeem announced. She read the rules to them and pointed the flags at both trainers.

Dino sent out his most trusted partner, Mello the Numel. Areina sent out a white Pokemon with a cresent shaped black horn.

"Absol." Dino said. "Pokedex no. 359. " Dino reached for his Pokedex. It said "Absol, The Disaster Pokemon. It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom bringer. This Absol is male. Level 40. Knows Detect, Ariel Ace, Slash, and Night Slash. Ability: Pressure."

"Absol is an awesome Pokemon!" Dino told Areina.

Areina grinned. "I agree. I love my partner, and she's mighty strong." Absol looked proud. "Your Numel looks tough too. But I'm taking it down!"

"We're ." Dino, Allison , and Topher corrected her automatically, before sharing a look.

"Y'all what?" Areina asked, baffled. They all shook their head.

"No." Dino said. "You said 'I'm'. But It's you and Absol. "

Areina stared at him, then smiled. "Damn right. Let's do this!"

"Flame Burst!"

"Night Slash!"

Mello yelled and shot a ball of fire at Absol. He dodged it with ease and hit Mello with his horn, which was glowing.

"Amnesia !" Dino Yelled. Numel shook it's head and started glowing. Now it was protected from Special Attacks. "Now Sunny Day!" Mello shot a ball of light into the sky before Absol could stop him.

Numel dodged a Ariel Ace, but fell victim to Night Slash. It hit Mello head on.

"Mello, move to the left of the field!" Mello sccrurried to the left, and Absol followed. He tried to unleash a Night Slash on Mello, but missed.

"Eart Power, then Flame Burst." Dino commanded. As Absol lunged forward again, an eruption of molten lava came from beneath his feet. It launced Absol into the air, and Mello shot another ball of fire at him. Absol twisted in midair to avoid it and landed on his feet. Mello then launched another Flame Burst at him, but it just curved around him.

"Was that detect?" Dino asked.

Areina smiled but didn't answer. "Pyscho Cut!"

"Flame Burst!" Dino yelled. The beams of energy hit the ball of fire and engulf both Pokemon in a fiery explosion.

"Mello!"

"Absol!"

"Topher?" Allison asked.

Topher shook his head. He couldn't see who was still standing either.

* * *

Valerie didn't want to stop, but she had to. Valerie took a plane to Lumoise and planned to fly to Pomarose. But that didn't happen.

A flock of Swablu had attacked her Altaria as they flew above Lumoise. So she had to heal him or risk serious injury. She even caught one of the weakened Swablu for her Juniors back at the gym.

As she waited, she thought about her Juniors. Maybe she was overreacting? After all, they weren't the only trainers to escape the recent attacks. Nor were they the first to keep their Pokemon.

But it didn't matter. They were her charges, and they were under her care. If they got hurt, it was on her head. She wouldn't forgive herself if they-

"Soren, please!"

A little boy arguing with a woman. His mother, most likely.

"But mom, I have to challenge them!" he cried. The boy looked about 12. "He beat Tony!"

"Then let Tony's mother take care of it." she insisted. "You aren't doing anything - um, excuse me?" the woman said that last part in a much higher pitch.

Valerie had silently glided towards them.

"Let him do it." she said. She then looked at the boy. "Soren, correct? Well, is this boy stronger than you? Answer honestly."

He nodded slowly. "But I have to help-"

She cut him off. "Don't be scared. I still want you to do it. I just needed to know if you needed help." she handed him a Pokeball. "That's a Swablu. She's strong and brave."

"But-"

Valerie turned her solid black eyes on her. "I can see three Pokeballs and a Lumoise gym badge. He can take care of himself."

Valerie then walked away abruptly. She wasn't sure why she did that, exactly. The kid just reminded her of...

* * *

_**Two years ago**_

"Fleecy, use Fairy Wind!" Fleecy the Cottonee flapped it's "wings", two leaves on either side of it's cotton body, and produced a pink wind that flung Raticate across It's trainer commanded it to use Crunch, but Fleecy dodged and used Razor Leaf, the Fairy Wind. The combo hit Raticate and knocked him out.

"Yeah!" Dino yelled. "Now give me back Allison's friends!"

The boy, Trevor, shook his head. "Nope. They're mine now!" He brought out a red and tan Pokemon on two legs. Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo , High Jump Kick!" Mienfoo sprung into the air and aimed it's foot at Fleecy.

"Razor Leaf!" Fleecy shot a barrage of leaves at the rapidly approaching Mienfoo.

"Psychic !"

Both Pokemon stopped mid-attack, or on Mienfoo's case, mid-air.

Dino turned around. Behind him was Valerie. "What's going on here?"

* * *

**_Today_**

What had been going on was that Trevor had taken Topher's Pokedex when he hadn't been looking. Topher ran and got Valerie and Allison, while Dino had taken matters into his own hands.

Valerie smiled at the memory.

She stayed smiling until her Pokemon were done and she left, more sure what to do than before.

* * *

Dino waited to see who was still standing. C'mon. He thought. C'mon Mello.

The smoke cleared. On tge field, both Pokemon were still standing.

"Mello!" Dino exclaimed.

"Absol, 'ore up!" Areina shouted.

Dino locked eyes with Areina. Then smiled. "You wanna go?"

Areina nodded. "Night Sl-"

"Earth Power!"

The ground under Absol errupted just as Absol jumped forward. Absol sensed it coming, but was to worn out to dodge it.

Absol was thrown into the air and landed on it's feet in front of Areina. It stood for a second, then collapsed.

"And the winner is... Dino Toskou!" Nayeem announced.

Areina glared and returned Absol. "Ya cheated."

Dino looked at Topher, who was approaching with the others. "Did I cheat Topher? You've read the rules."

Topher shook his head, and Allison grabbed the two of them and they hugged.

Areina smiled quietly. "Fine." She said. "You win." She handed Dino a small Gold coin. Like their team medal, On it was a intricately carved design. But their design was a rose.

Nayeem and Lucy handed Topher and Allison an identical coin.

"We won our first Match!" Dino yelled. He held out his arms to hug Topher. To his surprise , Topher let him.

It was one of the best days of Dino's life.


	8. Chapter 8: Ambush

Nika Alvarez frowned. "You got it from who?" She asked.

Soren grinned. "Valerie." he said. "I got Swablu from Valerie! I didn't recognize her at first, but then I described her to Jean-"

"-And I knew who it was automatically !" Jean yelled excitedly. She looked breathless. "Valerie is my favorite gym Leader. She's just so cute... I can't even describe how much I love her."

"Valerie..." Nika checked her Holocaster. "I saw something about her... An interview with Tournament Weekly... I think she has a Team in the Alliance League."

Jean looked ready to faint. "We have to fight them!" She gasped. Jean is a total fangirl. Nika thought.

"I can take them on with my Altaria !" Soren exclaimed confidently.

While Soren and Jean talked, Nika took a few seconds to search the Holonet on her holocaster. "Team Laverre just beat another team in Pomarose." she said.

"That's off Route 4?" Soren asked.

"Yeah." Nika said. "Why?"

Soren grinned. "Cause I heard Valerie tell Nurse Joy she was headed down route 4. You don't think she's gonna be there too?"

Jean's scream was the only conformation they needed.

Absol couldn't predict the future.

He could sense danger, but even that had major limitations. He could only sense big disasters and extreme dangers, not small ones. If he could, Absol as a whole would of been banned from Pokemon battles.

Absol couldn't predict the future, but it could sense disaters. He knew when one was on It's way.

Like now.

Absol crawled out of bed next to his friend, Areina. He had to protect her. It was his job to protect her.

Absol quietly moved down the halls of the PC they were staying in that night. He was looking for whatever danger was approching his trainer.

Absol noticed the lights were out. He had good enough vision to see well, but still. The center was lit 24/7.

"Wow, aren't you a cutie!" a voice vehind him said.

"Absol!" Absol jumped and spun around to face the new threat.

The girl smiled at it. "Aren't you a cutie?" she cooed. "But you're not nice , are you? I bet if I let you go, you'll tell your master. I can't ket a naughty boy or girl like you run just around all by yourself."

Absol started backing away carefully.

"Don't be like that!" The girl said. Absol hesitated, then ran.

Absol heard her call out a Pokemon , so it used Detect to make her attack miss. Absol turned a corner.

"Come back!" the girl called. "Don't make me hurt you!" Absol kept running. Soon he would be near Areina's room. Soon-

All of the sudden Absol fell to the ground and writhed in pain.

The girl caught up to him. "Naughty Absol." the girl cooed. Floating next to her was a flat Pokemon with brown skin. "Don't you know my Stunfisk's Pain Split can fly right past your Detect?" She looked at Stunfisk, who promptly shocked Absol. "And I had to hurt my poor Stunfisk to do it." Stunfisk shocked Absol again. Absol tried not to pass out. "It's all your fault." Another shock. "You desrve this." Another Shock. "You deserve all of this!" she screeched and commanded stunfisk to administer another volt.

Absol fainted.

"Flamethrower !"

A tall red and tan feathered pokemon sent a jet of flames at Stufisk. The girl just said "Stunfisk." and it jumped infront of the attack.

"Return, Absol!" Areina yelled. She pressed the button on his Pokeball and a beam or red light hit Absol. He dissappeared.

"How dare you-" Ariena started, but Stunfisk shocked her.

"Areina!" Topher yelled. Topher bent to pick her up. Allison had heard a commotion, so they woke up Team Pomarose in the next room over. Areina realized Absol was gone, so they ran ou to look for it. Dino and Allison were looking on the other side of the building, while Nayeem and Lucy searched the battlefields. Areina and Topher went this way.

Topher helped Areina and Combuskin up. "Who the fuck do ya think ya are, hurting him?" Areina demanded. "Low Sweep, Combuskin!" Combuskin leaped forward, but Stunfisk just shocked all of them again. They fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

The girl raised her finger and pointed at them. "I'm Arch Bishop Masa of the Thunderclouds, a leader of The Hallowed Church." She announced proudly. "Show me respect! I'm not weak like Joseph!"

"But..." Topher said. "You're twelve. You can't-"

She shocked him again. Topher screamed and covered his ears. "I. Am. To be. Respected." she growled.

"As if." Areina said fiercly. "Fire Punch!"

Combuskin's fist lit on fire and he punched Stunfisk. The second it's fist touched it a volt of electricity went through him.

"Areina, stop!" Topher yelled. He stood infront of her as she returned Combuskin."She wants me, not you. You work for that Joseph guy, don't you?"

Masa laughed loudly. "No. Who actually works for Joey? He's a bishop."

"So he works for you, then." Topher said. He wanted to grab Bergmite's Pokeball, but he didn't want her to see. So the only option was to wait for his friends. She couldn't take all of them...

"He's mine." she said. "I had to punish him. Joseph just couldn't take on three little kids." Topher thought she was being a little hypocritical , but he kept that to himself.

"Punish? You should of promoted him for actually giving a team like us a challenge." he didn't know where this bravado was coming from, but he didn't care. This girl was with the people who tried to hurt Allison and her Pokemon. He wasn't letting that happen to Areina or anyone else.

"You're not strong. Joey is a dummy and a weak fighter." Masa said. "He couldn't even purify you."

Areina gripped Combuskin's Pokeball tight. "And you can?"

Masa grinned, showing her braces. "Yep. I'll i have to do is get you to realise your Pokemon... Not all of them. Just the bad ones."

Areina tried to rush at her, but Topher put a hand on her shoulder to anchor her. "A Pokemon is as good or bad as it wants to be! Just like people!

Masa giggled. "That's stupid." she giggled. "Bad Pokemon are born bad."

Topher pulled out Bergmite's ball. "No they aren't!" he said as he called out his partner.

"Lucy !" Dino yelled. But Lucy wasn't weak- she sent out and use Miiror Coat before the Energyball even hit. The move reflected the attack back at the Leafeon. Dino commanded Fleecy to blow the trainer back with Fairy Wind.

The trainers had ambushed them the second they had stepped out.

Big mistake. Dino and Lucy were making Pokemon Kibble out of them.

Dino just hoped Topher and Allison and the others were alright.

"Get them you idiots!" someone else said. "Masa will have my head if you don't."

Joseph Orwitz walked towards them. "I hope she kills you." He whispered to Dino.

Allison and Nayeem could hear the commotion from the other side of the building and outside.

"We have to go." Nayeem said. "You go outside. I'll take the inside."

"You'll do no such thing." both girls spun around.

The man was bald. His dark skin was old and worn, and contrasting with his pristine, elegant golden robes. He had a oaken staff with six Pokeballs attached.

"I am Bishop Volterre of the Endless Sands." he intoned lifelessly. "Hand over all your unpure Pokemon."


	9. Chapter 9: Thunder, Sands, Time

"Lucy, be careful. This guy's dangerous." Dino said, extending his arm to sheild her.

Lucy nodded. " , Fairy Wind."

"You too, Fleecy!"

Both Mons created a pink, sweet smelling gust of wind that blew Joseph back.

Out of nowhere, a furry tan colored Pokemon with long ears caught him. "Lopunny, use Bullet Punch!" Joseph commanded.

Lopunny jumped forward and began to hit both Pokemon with it's ears in rapid fire succession. They all fell back.

In the distance , Dino heard a scream. "Topher!" Dino yelled.

Lucy pushed him behind her. "Go."

"But-"

"Go save Topher. " Lucy said bravely. "I've got this."

"No!" Joseph screamed like the idea physically pained him. "Masa wil-"

Lucy commanded to throw them with Psychic. "Go!"

Dino ran with Fleecy at his side. Dino stopped when the ground under him shook.

Fleecy grabbed him and pushed him away as Diggersby errupted from the earth.

"Fairy Gust!"

"Cott!" Whimsicott used a combination of Gust and Fairy Wind to throw Diigersby back.

"Now, Giga Drain!" Fleecy shot a ball of green energy at Diggersby. From Diggersby's body came a beam or red energy that hit and replenished.

Dino ran, but he almost turned around when he heard Joseph's agonized screams calling him back.

* * *

"You're with Joseph !" Allison accused him. "The Hallowed Church?" Nayeem asked.

"They're a group who attacked me for my Pokemon." Allison said. "He may not look like it, but he's dangerous."

Nayeem nodded. Both girls pulled out a Pokeball.

"Loli!"

"Weaville!"

Both Pokemon materialized in a flash of white light.

"Gliscor. Drilbur." Volterre said emotionlessly. "Thunderfang. Slash."

Gliscor, a purple and black pokemon with leathery skin, wings, and a spiked tail, flew at Weavile , While Drilbur, a dark brown pokemon with claws , rushed at Loli.

"Feint Attack!" Both girls yelled. Loli and Weaville both rushed forward to meet the attack head on, before feinting to the left (Weaville) or right (Loli)and slashing at their assailant

Allison heard Topher and Areina scream.

"Just go." Nayeem said. "I've got Volterre." She summoned Houndoom.

"I cannot allow that." Volterre intoned. Did he have no emotions?

"Fuck off." Allison said. She turned and ran.

But apparently he wasn't all talk.

Volterre threw a Pokeball in front of her. "Marowak." a small brown pokemon wearing a skull on it's head appeared, blocking her exit. "Bone club."

"Dodge!" Loli dodged the attack with a graceful twirl. "Play Nice, then Psyshock !"

Loli jumped and hugged Marowak, who flung her off. She twirled in mid air until she was facing Marowak, then shot 3 balls of silver energy at him. He fainted.

"Goth!" Loli began to glow. Her whole body was soon swathed in light. She began to grow taller and more svelte.

"Gothorita!"

Allison wished she had time to congratulate her.

* * *

"Why? Why do this?" Topher didn't really care right now, but he had to distract her so Areina could bring out her Pokemon.

Masa smiled maniacally. "Gale says that Pokemon come in two groups: Pure and vile. I have to get rid of the vile ones by any means necessary. Including pain." her smile widened to the point in which it looked painful.

"Force Palm!"

Topher looked up in time to see what he assumed was Areina's Lucario hit Stunfisk. It flew across the room and hit the wall, then fainted.

"Yeah!" Areina yelled.

Masa glared and sent out a scaley yellow Pokemon. Heliosk?

Topher countered with Bergmite and Carbinks. "Icy Smack Down!" Carbinks created rock, and Bergmite used Icy Wind to propell it forward. Heliosk dodged his combo and countered with a Thunder.

"Protect." Topher commanded. A solid barrier of pure energy separated them from Masa and Heliosk.

"No fair!" Masa wined.

"Carbinks, Keep it up!" Topher yelled. He then turned to Areina. "Go now. Hurry, protect doesn't last for ever."

Areina crossed her arms. "No, Topher. I can't ." She argued. "She's way too strong."

"Exactly." Topher said. "We can't beat her. But my t eam and your team will be more than enough. Run and call the others. I'll be fine."

"No-"

"She wants me." Topher explained. My team beat her Bishop. She wants revenge, and if I leave, she'll follow. But if you leave, she'll give me priority and stay. Besides, I have a Pokemon with protect. You don't."

Areina nodded. Topher knew she would. His plan was logical, and it was there best bet.

Then she did something that surprised him. She hugged him.

"I know I ain't know ya long, but... Be safe." Then she yelled "let's go, Lucario!" He swept her up in his arms and ran with blinding swiftness.

Behind him, the barrier broke. Topher turned to face her.

"Any means necessary." she whispered.

* * *

Areina would of died if it weren't for Lucario's speed

From the sky, a column of Thunder hit the ground where they had been standing half a second ago.

Areina got down and faced the yellow, eight eyed, eight legged Pokemon named Garvantula. "Lucario, Bone Rush!"


	10. Chapter 10:Topher vs Masa

"Lucario, Dodge! " Areina yelled.

Electrivire shot another column of Electricity at them. Areina ducked and Lucario jumped and attacked from the air with Bone Rush. Lucario swiped the "bone" (actually a bone shaped baton made of Lucario's aura energy) at Electrivire's head.

"Yeah!" Areina yelled. But Electrivire wasn't done yet.

Above it's head, giant rocks formed. It shot them at the two of them. Lucario pushed Areina out of the way and got covered by the rocks. Lucario cried out in pain as the webbing shocked him.

Areina pulled out two Pokeballs. "Swellow, free Lucario with Razor Wind! Staraptor , use Air Slash on Electrivire!"

Both flying Pokemon emerged from their balls and swiftly flew towards their targets. "Star!" Staraptor shouted as it cut the bolders into pebbles using a gust of wind sharper than sword blades.

"Lucario!" Lucario jumped out of the vortex effortlessly. He landed next to Areina with minimal injuries.

Meanwhile, Swellow was trying to find an opening, but couldn't with columns of electricity being shot at him every few seconds.

"Help him, Staraptor ! Razor Wind! Swellow, Air Cutter!" the two pokemon created a vortex of sharp winds and debris that enveloped Electrivire.

"Now, Aura Sphere!" Lucario jumped above the vortex and sent a ball of blue aura into the center of the vortex. It caused a massive explosion that sent up debris and sand everywhere.

When the smoke and sand cleared , Areina saw that Electrivire had fainted.

"Weaville, counter with Night Slash!" Nayeem yelled. Weaville slashed as Dugtrio, who dissappeared. Into the ground.

"Weaville, freeze the ground so it can't break out!" Weaville used Ice Beam on the desert floor and a sheet of ice formed.

Nayeem smiled. But it was a short victory - Dugtrio broke out and threw Weaville into the air. She fainted before she hit the ground.

"Now, use Mud Shot on the girl." Volterre said with no expression.

Nayeem ducked to avoid the attack. "Go, Murkrow!" she shouted as she called out Murkrow.

Mightyena slashed at Pyroar, who dodged it by hopping onto a rock pillar and shooting a column of flames at Mightyena. Mightyena jumped out of the way and used Snarl, which was a soundwave that flung Pyroar back. Or it should of, except Pyroar dug it's nails into the ground and endured it.

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed. "Crunch!"

Mightyena surged forward and went to bite Pyroar , who dodged.

"Pyroar, you must prevail!" Joseph screamed. "Masa will not be pleased if we lose!"

Who is Masa? Why is he so scared of her? Lucy thought as she commanded Mightyena to attack again.

Topher glared at Masa. "Bergmite, Sharpen, then Icy Wind! Carbink, Smackdown!" Carbink launched a highspeed rock at Stunfisk, who hopped away. Meanwhile, Bergmite was raising his attack power with Sharpen. He launched his attack right after Carbink. It hit Heliolisk who froze instantly.

"Take Down! Tackle!" Both Pokemon rushed at the fallen Pokemon.

"Thunder!" Masa yelled.

The ice exploded of off Heliolisk in a flash of light and electricity from Stunfisk, knocking Bergmite and Carbink into the air.

"Parabolic Charge!" a ring or electricity surrounded Heliolisk . Stunfisk started to use

"Don't let it hit you." Topher yelled. "If it does, it'll drain your health!"

Carbink and Bergmite jumped to the left and right to dodge the tendrils of electricity that jumped out and tried to grab them. Was it Topher's imagination, or were they giving Carbink a harder time?

"Eerie Impulse!"

A wave of yellow energy hit both Pokemon. thought. That weakened their special attack greatly. So only physical attacks then. But-

"Parabolic Charge!" The attack hit them both, draining their health and giving it to Heliolisk.

Masa laughed. "I'd stop hesitating if I were you." she said, sounding much older than she was. "I watched your battle yesterday, Topher. You would've won... But you lost your head. Your plan fell apart, and so did you. You hesitate and take to long to plan ahead. You need to realize that you can't plan for every contingency. You have to just go with it."

"Why are you telling me this? What angle are you playing ?"

Masa shook her head. "None. I'm helping you. You're not my enemy." She looked him in the eye. "The job of my church is to purify by any means necessary. That means in order to help people , we have to hurt them. We must separate them from bad Pokemon like your Carbink." So I was right. Topher thought. Heliosk was aiming at Carbink.

"Your friend's escape would've set us back a lot. No one has escaped a Bishop before you three... Our reputation must stay as spotless as possible if we're to free this world from sin."

"I..." Topher was floored. Masa was a little girl... And yet she sounded so old and so experienced. "This was all because of your reputation?!"

She shook her head. "No. Not just that. I also wanted to know... "

"Know what?"

"Well... Gale says that Converts to our church are always welcome."

"Converts? Wait, you want me?" Forget earlier, this was really surprising. "But why? I'm not anything special."

Masa shook her head again. "Gale says that no one is. We're all insignificant compared to Arceus and Alleos. That's why we need people like you and your friends. To spread the word. If the pet trainers of one of Kalos 's most popular gym leaders were to defect to us, it would make quite the impression. And Gale wanted to preserve her reputation after Joey's incident, so I took this as an oppurtunity. "

Topher backed up, as did Carbink and Bergmite. "So... You decided to attack us in order to save face and possibly recruit us if possible."

Masa nodded. "So, what do you say?"

"What do I..?"

"What do you say? Would you like to join us? Do you pledge yourself to Alleos and Arceus and The Hallowed Church?" Masa held out her hand.

Topher took it.

"Yay!" Masa exclaimed. "Now you can-"

Topher grabbed Masa and put her in a headlock.

Heliosk and Stunfisk jumped forward, but Bergmite hit Stunfisk with Take Down while Carbink followed that up with a Smackdown that jettisoned Heliolisk into the Stunfisk. Begmite froze them both.

"Icy... Smackdown!" Topher grunted as

"No! Not my babies!" Masa screamed.

Carbink shot a stone at frozen Heliolisk snd Stunfisk, and Bergmite propelled it with Icy Wind. It hit the block of ice they were in out of the sky before it even started falling.

Masa broke free from Topher and ran to them." You hurt my babies!"

Topher glared at her. "How dare you."

Masa looked up at him. "I..."

"How dare you!" Topher shouted. "You were pergectly willing to let Stunfisk get hurt earlier, in fact you told it to hurt itself. You don't mind separating Pokemon and their trainers. Don't you dare pretend to give a damn now.

Masa wiped her eye. "You're right..." she muttered. "I don't! Manetric! Eelectrik!" she threw two Pokeballs.

"Icy-" Topher started. But the pair was too fast.

Topher writhed in agony as they shocked him. "How dare you, insult me and humiliate me." Masa screeched. Topher could barely hear her over the ringing in his ears. But he could see her just fine. Her composure, her innocent child act, eas completely gone. In it's place was the face of just another raving madman.

"You're not joining The Hallowed Church," In the distance, Topher could see his Pokemon fighting off attacks from the two Pokemon. Topher tried to get up, but he couldn't move. "You aren't going to do anything anymore." she brought out an Emolga. "Kill him!" Topher braced himself.

"Ice Beam! Earth Power!"

"Psychic!"

Topher fell asleep. Later, he would be told that Dino's Poliwhirl froze Emolga and Allison's Gothita - no, Gothorita- threw it at Manetrik, then the ground beneath them erupted. Later he would be told that Mello jumped infront of their combined attack and Loli used Psychic to hold them in pmace, while Mello used Earth Power to finish them. Later he would be told that Gastly stole Masa's Pokeball belt so she couldn't summon anything else- not that she had anything else.

Later he would hear about how they had saved him again.


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

Allison was getting kind of annoyed.

They had taken down the leader of a criminal organization and her croonies. Minor members of Team Hallow were being rounded up as they spoke.

You'd think that get them a little recognition? A little praise? Maybe just a pat on the back.

No. What Allison and her friends got was a death glare from both Dorian and Valerie.

"Irresponsible ! I can't believe you would-"

"Dori, bro, you're spitting on the screen." Allison said. She wasn't lying. "Calm Down. We handled it just fine."

Valerie glared at them too, but she wasn't behind a monitor. Best not provke her. Allison thought.

"This isn't a joke." Valerie said. "The three of you could've died, or-" her voice broke.

Allison softened. "We didn't though. So it's okay, Senior. We're okay."

Valerie nodded, wiping a tear. Just then, Topher walked in, followed by Dino. It had been two weeks since Masa's attack. Topher had just got out of the hospital, as his injuries were minor, and Dino went to pick him up.

Despite looking like he wanted to sleep until Arceus returned, Allison thought he looked alright.

"Topher!" both Valerie and Dorian yelled. Valerie ran and hugged the boy, and he groaned. "Ow, ow, oww."

Valerie pulled back. "Sorry! Did i hurt you, my little sprite?"

Topher looked down. "No." he muttered. Allison wondered if he was feeling extra shy, or if the floor was just really interesting.

Allison went up and clapped him on the back, laughing as he gave her an annoyed glower. "So, how's our reigning champ? Feel good knowing you beat someone who ran a group of criminals slightly more aggravating than Door-to-door salesman?"

"You are so annoying." Topher groaned. "And I didn't beat her by myself-"

"Yes yes, we too are awesome. We know." Dino grinned. "But you fought her for the longest and endured her shocks. That's pretty cool."

"But I-"

"Plus you beat two of her Pokemon alone." Allison interrupted. "Whereas we had to do it together."

"But Areina helped-"

Allison shook her head. "So?"

"So? So, I wouldn't of won if not for you guys and Team Pomarose." Topher argued. "And? You still did well. We all did." Dino countered, grabbing Topher's wrist. "Take pride in that."

Topher looked down again, then pulled away his arm. "Whatever." he said. "That's not important. What is important: what happened to the Hallowed Church?"

"Masa and the others were interrogated, and their base was found." Allison said. "They're officially done."

"So we can leave for Cyperus?" Topher asked.

Dorian frowned. "Why? Are you in a hurry to leave us?"

"You're not here." Topher reminded him. "And that's not it... I just... Wanted to see Professor Rowan." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why?" Dino wondered. "We were only going to see him to find out about The Hallowed Church. Now they're gone..."

Valerie put a hand on Topher's shoulder. She was one of the five people he would let do that. "Are you okay?"

Topher nodded. "I'm fine."

Valerie hesitated, and Allison took that as her opportunity to strike. "Excuse me? That's Taurus shit. "She knew Topher was fine- just like she knew that he wouldn't just come out and tell her. When Topher was upset, you had to pull the reason out of him bit by bit.

Or you could use Allison's much simpler method- yank it out of him. "What's wrong? Why do you still want to see Rowan?" she made it clear she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Topher muttered something. As he did, he grabed a Pokeball off his belt and rolled it around in his palm. "It's what she said..."

"About what?" Dorain asked.

"About Carbink. For some reason, she called him evil." Topher closed his eyes.

Valerie's eyebrows furrowed, then she nodded. "I can see why that would trouble you, my little sprite."

"I can't." Dorian said stubbornly. "Who cares what those depraved cultists say? Any Pokemon raised by you couldn't be anything but good."

Topher coughed nervously. "I guess."

"He's right!" Dino insisted.

Topher nodded. "I know... But the way Masa said it, only certain Pokemon are bad. And she didn't know me well enough to know Carbink or Bergmite, so what criteria was she judging them on?"

Allison looked at Topher, and she lost it. She couldn't say no to that pout. "Fine. I'm curious myself, and Areina is already planning to head that way. We'll go next week."

* * *

Gale rubbed her temples. These buffoons would be the death of her.

First, Joseph slips up. That was hard enough to explain to her followers. But Masa. She just had to go against orders and attack those brats. Covering that up was difficult- luckily Masa, Joseph, and Volterre were loyal enough to lie and say Masa was the leader. She didn't want to, but she had to let them go to the police. Gale didn't have to worry about the minor members of the church- they would lie, presuming they valued their lives.

And if they didn't? Well, it wouldn't matter by then. They would be hidden.

And those kids? What to do with them?

Gale knew what. Their was one thing to do with trainers who could beat Lilith.

Gale summoned the Purity Trio to her office.


	12. Chapter 12: Mysteries

Dino smiled. "You think Areina will be strong enought to beat me in Cyllage?" he asked as they walked down the streets of Courmarine. The town was a peculiar one- it looked like buildings and cobblestone paths had grown from the ground the same way the trees and flowers had. It gave the whole town a charmingly rustic vibe.

They had separated from Team Pomarose, who would hit Lumoise then go around and meet them in Cyllage town, and Valerie.

They had arrived via Valerie's Altaria and Togekiss and Dino's Whimsicott using fly. It was a sad and slightly tiring goodbye, but Dino wouldn't of had it any other way. Valerie hugged them and kissed their forheads before she flew off.

"Be good!" she told them sternly. "Don't anger any other cults , understand?"

Dino suspected that she was only half joking.

Now they were exploring Courmarine, ssnacks in hand and Pokemon in toe. It was kind of weird to be travelling normally, like nothing had happened two weeks ago.

"Probably." Topher said. Like always, Allison had picked out new outfits for them when they got to town- Topher now wore a thin black sweater with thin baby blue stripes and blue skinny jeans (Allison loved those on him). The sweater was too long, so it hung off of him and the sleeves covered his thumbs. He still wore his beanie. "You only beat her by trickery."

Allison laughed. She herself wore a white dress shirt under a pink sweater with blue skinny jeans and pink sneakers. In addition, her hair was now in a side pony tail. "True." Allison smiled at a Bellosoom( a pokemon that appeared to be wearing a crown made of red and gold flowers and a dress of leaves) as it glided by them.

Dino stomped his foot, which had a new sandel on it. In addition to that, he had an orange poncho and new jeans. "You said I didn't cheat!"

"Technically, you didn't..." Topher grinned. Ever since the incident with Masa, he did that more. Odd. "But I think you did. You wouldn't of won if not for cheating."

Dino spit his tongue at him. "Jerk."

"Child."

"Shut up, both of you!" Allison smacked both boys on the side of the head.

"Ow!" they both exclaimed.

Yep, everything is definitely back to normal. Dino thought.

"Ice Beam, Gyarados!" A man in a white poet shirt and black pants yelled.

The blue serpentine Pokemon bared his fangs and thrashed around, before shooting a ice blue beam that would freeze anything it came in contact with.

"Tangela, Vine Deflection!" His opponent , a girl, twirled as she battled, showing off her short flower print dress in a whirl of pink and yellow. If she weren't wearing tight black leggings, the man would of seen something he shouldn't have.

A mass of green vines hid a small Pokemon. This creature created a wall of vines that blocked the beam. "Now, Power Whip!"

Vines connected to Tangela erupted from beneath Gyarados and wrapped around him.

"Gyarados , Thunderbolt!" Gyarados shot a jolt of electricity threw the vines and electrocuted Tangela. Her vines loosened and fell off of Gyarados, a sign thay Tangela had fainted.

"The winner is Rios." the temporary referee, a scarlet haired girl in a black tank top snd form fitting jeans, said boredly.

"Me and you next!" She declared, looking at the other girl. "Let's go, Scarlett."

Scarlett shruged lazily. "Ugh. Do I have to?"

The man, Rios, nodded. "Yes. We must train, if we are to beat the children from Laverre." he said. "Now get up and fight Cedar."

"Areina, you okay?" Lucy asked. The trio was traveling along the familiar red sands of route 13.

Areina looked up. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Nayeem asked. Despite her usual habit of not openly displaying her emotions, she looked worried. "You look like you're regions away."

Areina shook her head. "Y'all, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what Dino told me at the hospital, is all."

Lucy tilted her head. "What'd he tell you?"

Areina bit her lip. It wasn't her secret to tell.

But was it even a secret? Dino said it so effortlessly, so casually, like it didn't matter.

"What is it?" Nayeem asked. Both girls had their eyes trained on Areina.

"Dino..." Areina paused. "I arsked if that girl visiting was his momma, cause she looks far to young to be, but maybe she just looked young, ya know? But he just laughed and..."

"And what?" Lucy asked.

"And said that him and his friends didn't have parents. They're all dead."

"This sounds interesting." Allison said. She showed Topher and Dino the flyer on the Pokemon Center Bulletin Board.

Topher and Dino looked up. Topher took out his headphones and Dino lowered the book Allison told him not to read as they walked. "Huh ?" Topher said. "'Pokemon per trainer per team?" he read incredulously. "All this for one Pokemon? And only one being used in a team of two? These trainers must be something."

"Or the Pokemon ." Allison said.

Dino grinned wildly. "So we're taking on a super powerful mystery Pokemon tomorrow?" Dino raised his fist to the air, and Numel set it's jaw. "Alright! Team Laverre is going to beat this Pokemon and win their second medal tomorrow!"

"Nume!"


	13. Chapter 13: Enter Team Venusaur

They approached a modest little shack on a hill to the north of the giant tree in the center of the city. Behind it was a rolling field full of playing Pokemon and Wild Flowers.

"This it?" Allison asked her companions. They shrugged. Allison sighed and walked up to the door, the boys in tow.

"Do I..." she trailed off.

Dino pushed past her and knocked furiously.

"Dino!" Allison hissed. "You can't just-"

The door swung open, revealing an older man in a green raincoat and boots. "He can, and he did. Manners be damned thes days, I suppose."

Dino shook his head. "I didn't mean to be discourteous, honest." Dino put his hand over his heart like he was saying an oath. (Oh brother. Topher thought. ) "We're here for this!" He pointed the flyer for the battle.

"What?" he grinned. "Can't believe it. Hey Joshua, c'mere. Some trainers want to fight Sawyer."

Another man yellled. "Well? What're ya doing just standing there like a Snorlax after lunch? Invite them in!"

A second man walked up, this one slightly younger. "Sorry. My husband's an idiot."

"Nag..." the first man muttered. "Fine. C'mon in."

He gestured for them to step inside.

Dino started to go in, but Topher grabbed his shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at the man. "We don't know you. We're not going into your house!"

The man inside laughed, while the one outside just smiled. "Smart boy. How 'bout this? Why don't you three just go out into that open field behind us and we'll meet you there."

Topher still hesitated.

"Don't you worry none." the old man said. "It's an open area where everyone passing by can see you. You'll be safe."

Dino and Allison looked Topher in the eye. Topher knew that they wouldn't make him. That they would leave if he asked.

So he didn't. Instead he turned and led his friends to the field

* * *

Mia Stevens crossed her arms. This was so out of her comfort area.

"So let me get this straight." She said. "You want me to trail them? Why? Team Hallow is gone."

Valerie shook her head. "I'm honestly not sure they're gone."

That floored Mia. "How do you know?"

"Nothing much... It's just Masa." Valerie said. "She's so... Unstable. Deranged. And yet she somehow runs a criminal organization?"

"That's a flimsy lead to go on." Mia said.

"I know... But I need this. It's not rational, I know, but I need to be sure their safe. For my own peace of mind. Please? I'll pay you."

Mia sighed. "Fine. It is my job, after all. You better pay well."

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Our challenge is to beat... Him? Topher thought.

Granted, Venusaur wasn't unimpressive. The behemoth had for stout legs and bumpy, bluish green skin. It sported circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, pointed ears and a wide mouth with pointed teeth. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on it had on it's back had become a large pink, white-spotted flower that resembled a tree more than a flower.

Still, Topher didn't see why the two of them had so much faith in it.

"So, who's first?" The younger man, who introduced himself as Landon, said.

"Maybe it should be random." The older guy, Joshua.

"No." an evil grin spread across Landon's face. "How about... Three on one?"

Allison and Dino laughed, but the men didn't seem to be joking.

"You're serious ?" Allison asked.

"As a heart attack." Joshua said.

The trio shared glances. "This has to be a joke." Dino said.

Both men smiled. "The joke is that you three think you have a chance at winning."

That did it. If the three of them were anything, they were competitive.

"Oh yeah?" Dino puffed up his chest, which only made him appear to be more immature. "You wanna go, old man?"

Topher sweat dropped. "Dino..."

"Old!?" Joshua fumed.

Landon laughed good naturedly. "I'm loving their confidence. But i suppose you wanna take this battle, old man?"

You bet I am." he growled.

"Prepare to lose!" Allison exclaimed. "We'll beat you in seconds. Right Topher ?"

Topher just sighed.

"The battle between Team Laverre and Team Venusaur will now commence." Landon said. "It will be three-on-one, league rules: no substitutions or items. Both opponents may now release their Pokemon!"

"Loli!"

"Mello!"

"Bergmite!"

All three appeared on the field in different ways: Loli with an ostentatious bow, Mello with a huge grin, and Bergmite took one look at Venusaur and hid behind Mello.

"Nu?" Mello said in surprise.

Topher tried not to facepalm. That would be mean. "Bergmite, please? It has to be you. "Skorupi is new and Carbink is at a major type disadvantage."

Bergmite poke it's head out.

Topher groaned. "Bergmite, don't do this now."

Bergmite hid again.

Topher felt self conscious. Of course it was me who messes up. He thought. "Okay, return. I won't make you do something you don't want to do. " Topher held up Bergmite's Pokeball, but Bergmite shook his head. "What now?"

Bergmite hesitantly walked up to Topher and put his head against Topher's leg, then resumed his spot on the field. He still looked scared, but his intentions were clear.

Allison and Dino smiled. "Shut up." Topher told them. He looked at Bergmite. "Thanks."

"Ready, you guys?" Landon called out. "Okay then. Let the battle begin!"


	14. Chapter 14: Changes

*Many Years ago*

Landon really hated his parents.

They couldn't stop. They picked his first two girlfriends, then his first boyfriend when he came out. (And it took them forever to accept that). The one guy Landon had met and fallen in love with himself, they hated.

Granted, Landon had expected them to hate him. Joshua was caring and creative and all around perfect, if a little grumpy. But he was twenty years older and, gasp, middle class, so they hated him before they got together. Who cares. Landon was twenty six. He could date who he pleased.

Landon laid his head on the train window. He was returning from Snowbelle City after a visit to his parents. Landon had been trying to get them to pay for some of the wedding. It hurt his pride to ask, and it hurt more to hear them refuse.

"Come back!" someone yelled outside Landon's compartment.

Landon opened the door. Outside, a Bulbasaur was running away with a croissant in it's vine. Two men were battling it- or, trying to. There was no room to launch an attack without destroying something, so both of the men were grappling with it.

Landon gripped a Pokeball. "Machop!"

A small gray Pokemon on two legs materialized. "Grab those vines!"

Machop grabbed both vines and ripped them away from the guards. Bulbasaur tried to pull away, but Machop pulled Bulbasaur towards him and tied the Pokemon up with it's own vines.

Landon smiled and pressed the button on a Pokeball. Bulbasaur went inside.

It rocked once. Twice. Then it clicked.

*Today*

Dino wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Psyshock!" Allison commanded. That Dino was prepared for that- Venusaur was huge, which meant she was slow. So it made sense for Allison to capitalize on Loli's speed and precision.

"Flank her, Bergmite!"

"You too, Mello!"

Mello and Bergmite ran after Loli.

"Power Whip." Joshua smirked.

Several thick vines emerged from the center of Venusaur's flower and sped towards Loli and the others.

"Loli, Dodge!"

"Icy Wind!"

"Flame Burst!"

Mello burned the vines speeding towards them, while Bergmite blew them away.

Loli elegantly pirouetted to dodge the first vine and flipped to dodge the second. But when she tried to sidestep the third, it caught her by the leg and lifted her up.

That Dino should of expected. Loli wasn't used to her new form yet, so her speed was off.

"Dance away from this !" Joshua yelled. "Petal Blizzard!"

"Counter it with Icy Wind!" Topher yelled.

"Burn the vine, Mello!" Dino commanded.

Mello shot an orb of fire at the vine, which broke. Loli landed next to Mello as Icy Wind met Petal Blizzard. The two wind based attacks collided, but Venusaur's attack easily over powered that of the smaller Pokemon.

Petals hit the three of them, reducing their life.

That Dino also could of predicted.

"Ice Ball!"

"Flame Burst!"

"Psyshock !"

All at once, Bergmite created a ball of ice, Mello a ball of fire, and Loliaan orb of silver energy and hurled it all at Venusaur.

"Frenzy Plant!"

Tendrils the size of tree trunks erupted from the ground and blocked the attacks.

"They barely did anything!" Topher said.

Dino nodded. "Allison, help me! Earth Power!"

"Psychic!"

Venusaur tried to move, but Loli held him in place woth Psychic. The ground under Venusaur shook and colums of lava shot under Venusaur.

"You used Earth Power, a move that goes underground, to get past my Frenzy Plant." Joshua sounded impressed. "I guess it's time."

Landon crossed his arms. "It is so not time. You just want to to see their faces."

Joshua smirked again, something Dino was beggining to consider his trademark expression. "That's sweet. You know me."

"Unfortunately." Landon bit his lip. "Don't be too hard on them, old man."

"Whatever."

"What are you talking about?" Allison demanded. "Nevermind. Just stop talking and fight!"

Joshua raised his arm and pulled down his sleeve.

"So far your efforts commendable. But here's my trump card."

He touched his wrist. Or rather, what was on it. "Venusaur, I ask you feel the power of our bond, and let it flow through you. Use my love to grow!"

"Was that necessary ?" Landon muttered but no one heard him.

Because just then Venusaur began to change. The flower on its back grew larger and two new pink flowers bloomed, one on its forehead and one on its rear. The main flower became even more tree like, with leaves and wines growing out of it. To support these new appendages, Venusaur grew bigger and more intimidating.

Dino definitely hadn't seen that comming.

***

"Grassy Terrain!" Joshua yelled. Dino barely heard him.

The ground under them trembled. Trees and bushes emerged from the ground until it appeared that they were in the middle of a lush forest.

The three of them stared in awe. They had just saw both their opponent and battlefield change in the span of minutes.

"Incredible." Allison breathed.

"This..." Dino swallowed. "Is amazing."

"Amazing ?" Topher said. His eyes were wide. "The power it takes to master these moves... On top of mega evolution."

Landon sat on a stump that had appeared out of nowhere. "Impressive, right? Last chance to back out."

Dino blinked. "I, what? No way!" Dino grinned wildly. "We can't give up! I love this battke already."

Joshua mirrored Dino's grin. "I like this one, Landon. Venusaur, what do you think?"

"Venu!" Venusaur's main flower shook as if blown by a powerful wind. Petals fell from it and rode the wind towards their Pokemon.

"Protect!" Topher yelled. Bergmite threw of a barrier of light that the petals ricocheted off of.

Dino gritted his teeth. "Allison, switch to Gastly and use Clear Smog to hide us." Dino said in a low voice.

Allison looked confused, but she nodded anyway. "Loli, come back. Whisper, let's go."

Loli jumped to Allison's side, and Whisper appeared. He created a cloud of white smoke in front of them.

"Do you have a plan?" Allison asked.

Dino smirked. He could see why Joshua loved doing it- it felt great. "Hell yeah I do. Team Laverre isn't going down just because our opponent got bigger."


	15. Chapter 15: Vines

"Haxorus, dodge!"

Haxorus, a scaley two legged Pokemon with on with long, gray tusks with red tips protruding from the sides of its mouth, jumped away as Aqua Tail hit the spot where it had been previously.

Jean grinned. "Now, use Slash!"

The three red claws on Haxorus's right hand began to glow and he rushed Milotic.

"Dodge, the Constrict!" the Serpentine Pokemon with glittering red, blue, and tan scales dodged the attack gracefully and wrapped itself around Haxorus.

The other girl, Misha, laughed. But her joy quickly turned to horror as Haxorus bevame shrouded in a red aura. It started to struggle and claw at Milotic woth fiery claws.

Milotic lasted about tens seconds before it gave out.

Nika raised her green flag towards Jean. "And the winner is... Jean Dupont of Team Lumoise !"

Misha handed Kean their team Medal. "Good game."

Jean brought out her phone, put an arm around Misha, who looked bemused, and snapped a picture.

"What is she-" Her teammate asked before Jean pushed Soren towards her and took a picture.

Soren rubbed his arm where she pushed him. "She just love pictures. She's taken, like, fifty for all the teams we've beaten."

Jean snapped a shot of Nika and her opponent, Jace. "And we're undefeated with 10 medals." Jean bragged.

Jean took a picture of Haxorus and Milotic. Soon it'd be Team Laverre and Valerie she'd be capturing.

Jean couldn't wait.

**Today**

Joshua tried to peer through the smog, but despite the name, it kept things hidden. What were they doing?

"Venu!" Venusaur screamed in agony.

"Venusaur!" Joshua yelled. Her eyes had turned red. "Damn it. That's curse."

Joshua looked and saw that the barrier had fallen. "Now's our chance!" Petal Blizzard!"

But the attack was met with two other attacks- one made of fire, one of ice- that met his attack and blocked it. They collided with a cloud of smoke.

"Goth!" Loli jumped out of the smoke and bove the Tendril wall.

"Power Whip!"

The vines shot at Loli, but this time she was ready. She telekinetically pushed the vines away with Psychic, then jumped in the air.

"Psyshock!" she created silver orbs of energy and shot them at Venusaur. They landed with an explosion.

Mello and Bergmite managed to get around the wall. They ran up to Loli.

"Yeah!" Allison yelled. But her victory was short lived.

The smoke cleared and Venusaur smiled slowly at them, unharmed. "Venusaur!"

"It didn't even scratch her." Topher muttered.

Joshua smirked. "Grassy Terrain heals Venusaur gradually. But nice job. I didn't think you'd even be able to hit her."

This Pokemon's way tougher than anything we've ever faced. Dino thought.

"Now finish this!" Joshua yelled. "Power Whip!"

"Protect!" Topher yelled. But the vines grabbed Bergmite and the others before he could throw up a barrier.

"Now Petal Blizzard!"

Dino braced himself.

**Ten Years Ago**

"No."

"Please?" Landon put on his best pouty face.

"No." Joshua wiped the counter top. Earlier, he had made the mistake of trying to cook his fiancee dinner, just in case the meeting with his parents didn't go well and Landon needed comfort. One big mess later...

"Pweeeeeease."

"Landon, I keep telling you." Joshua said, putting down his wash cloth. "No presents. A birthday is nothing but a celebration of one's death anyway." Joshua picked it up again and began to wipe.

Landon slid between the counter top and Joshua. "What a cheerful outlook you have." Landon turned so they were chest to chest. "Look. I worked really hard on these gifts-"

"Gifts? Plural."

Landon grinned cheekily. He wrapped his arms around Joshua.

Joshua sighed. "Fine. Let's see um."

Landon pulled out a Pokeball and released Bulbasaur on the countertop (it took extra work to do this, but anything that annoyed Joshua was worth it in Landon's eyes).

Bulbasaur looked around, as if searching for something to fight. She settled on it's reflection on a pot. She tackled the pot, sending both herself and the pot to the ground.

Joshua frowned. "Make a mess, why dont'cha."

Joshua untangled himself from Landon and picked up the pot with the dazed Mon inside. "Still, even I'll admit it's cute."

"She."

"Whatever." Joshua put the Bulbasaur down. "What's next?"

Landon reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark green velvet box.

"What is that?" Joshua asked. His heart started to beat irregularly.

Landon bit his lip. "When my grandmother died, she left her house to my brother, her dress to my sister, and these to me."

Landon put the slightly bigger, rainbow colored orb in Joshua's right hand, and the smaller green orb in the other. Both had something similar to a double helix inside them.

Joshua held them up. "They're incredible..." His face fell. He handed then back. "But they're yours."

"I-"

Joshua shook his head. "I'm not taking a priceless family heirloom. No way."

"Yes you are." Landon growled. "You're going to be part of my family anyway. Who cares what my parents say." Landon wiped his eye.

"I take it they didn't give their blessing."

Landon shook his head vigurously. "They're..." he stopped.

"They're what?"

Landon started to shake. "They're not even coming. They hate me that much."

Joshua pulled Landon into his arms. "Shh. They don't hate you. They're just being stubborn old geezers like me. I'm sure they'll come around."

Ladon wiped his eye again. "Really?"

Joshua nodded. "Really. And even if they don't , and they will, I don't give a damn. All I need at our wedding is you."

Bulbasaur nudged Joshua in the back with a vine.

They both laughed. "And her, I suppose."

"Bulba!"

**Today**

"Now Petal Blizzard!"

Dino braced himself.

But instead of sending s flurry of petals at them, she dropped her captives.

"Venusaur, what are you-" Landon started to ask.

But Venusaur sent her vines into a tree to Topher's left. Duno heard a scream as the vines emerged holding a struggling girl.

"Let me go!" she pleaded. Topher and the others ran to the girl, as did Landon and Joshua.

"You found a girl?" Landon asked.

"Why were you spying on us?" Allison demanded.

"I..."

"Answer her." Joshua growled. "Or Venusaur throws you."

The girl gulped. Despite her obvious fear, she looked Allison in the eye. "I'm hear to see you."


	16. Chapter 16: Marina

"Why were you spying on us?" Allison demanded.

"I..."

"Answer her." Joshua growled. "Or Venusaur throws you."

The girl whimpered. Despite her obvious fear, she looked Allison in the eye. "I'm hear to see you."

That floored Allison. "Us? Why?"

Allison felt kinda bad for the girl. Unlike their previous enemies, she seemed positively frightened of them.

"I-I heard you were in town..." The girl muttered.

"No," Dino said. "Why do you want us? And why were you in a tree?"

The girl shook her head vigorously. "I... You guys were on the news and stuff as the kids who stopped Team Hallow. And I heard you were in town fighting, so..."

"Team Hallow?" Joshua asked.

Allison crossed her arms and studied the girl. She looked normal- tan skin, Kantonian accent, blue eyes, short hair, and a gray hoodie and jeans. But that didn't mean anything. "How do you know that? Officer Jenny said the authorities were uder wraps."

The girl put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry! My brother's a cop, and he told me that Team Hallow was gone to help me feel better about it-"

"Feel better?" Topher asked stiffly. Allison realized he hadn't said something this whole time. Not unusual for him, but still... His whole body was clinched. Had Masa hurt him so much that the slightest hint of danger put him on edge?

The girl started to cry. Despite her suspicion, Allison wanted to comfort her.

She nodded. "I-I am. Because Team Hallow is gone. They-they can't hurt me anymore!"

They called the battle off and led the girl to the shack. Allison heard Topher mention the battlefield, but Joshua said that it would go away "eventually".

Joshua started making food for all of them, despite Allison and Topher's protests that they were fine, while Dino and Landon comforted the girl.

"I was just watching..." she muttered, wiping her eyes. "The tree appeared under me and lifted me up, I swear!"

"Shh. It's okay." Dino smiled warmly at the girl. "Why don't wou tell us your name?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Marina."

Allison felt horrible . In a situation involving talking and feelings, she was about as useful as a Magikarp in the dessert.

But she had to try. "That's, uh, a pretty name."

Topher snorted.

"You have something to say?" Landon asked. Topher looked conflicted, but he shook his head.

Allison considered forcing a confession out of the boy, but before she could dinner was ready.

"Landon, get the plates." Joshua said as he laid a pot of onion soup on the table.

Dino pratically screamed. "I love soup!"

"That and everything else." Allison muttered.

She looked to see if Topher thought that was funny, but he was still staring at Marina.

"So, Marina..." Topher said when Joshua handed Marina a plate."I feel like we know so little about you."

Was Topher socializing? Without being forced to? Something was up.

"What do you wanna know?" Marina asked. She wiped her eyes.

Marina smiled at Topher, oblivious to the edge in his voice.

"How about... Where are you from?" Topher leaned in.

Ah. That's what he's doing. Allison thought. "Back off, Topher."

Topher shrugged. "I'm just curious."

Marina smiled at him. "It's alright, you're not being nosy. I'm from Snowbelle City. It's so warm here, compared to Snowbelle, I absolutely love -"

"That's nice." Topher interrupted. "But why go all the way out to Courmarine? By yourself?

She nodded. "My brother's in Hawthorne City, so I'm meeting him there."

"Your brother the cop?" Dino asked curiously.

"Say," Topher asked. "How did your brother know about us. I know he was a cop, but still. "

Marina frowned like she finally detected the accusation in his voice.

"You don't have to answer if it's to personal or you forgot."

"I-"

"It's just weird." Topher continued, taking a sip of his soup. "You're so scared of Team Hallow, so traumatized, yet you're traveling alone?"

"I have my Pokemon-"

"Oh, so you're a trainer?" Topher asked. "Why didnt Team Hallow take them?"

Marina bit her lip. "They did." she said quietly. "I got them back... Because of you guys. "

"Are you sure?" Topher asked with a sip of his drink. "You sound sure. In fact, this whole story sounds well rehearsed."

Marina swallowed nervously. She finally got what Topher meant. "I had to repeat it to the police a few times."

"Really?" Topher put his chin in his palm and smiled at her. "Fascinating."

Allison stood up and grabbed her Holocaster. "Guys. It's Valerie."Allison hoped her poker face was good. "Excuse us." she told them.

After the three of them stepped out of the shack, Allison rounded on Topher.

"What did Val-Ow! " Dino said. He was cut off mid sentence when Allison hit Topher upside the head.

"Ow!" Topher yelped. "Jerk!" he stepped on Allison's foot.

"The shoes are new, dick brain!" Allison went to push him, but Topher moved away. Allison lunged at him.

"Stop!" Dino yelled. He grabbed Allison and wretched her off of Topher like an expert. He was- they fought like this all the time when they lived in Laverre. "Why're you guys fighting?"

Topher shrugged and walked back towatd the door. Dino yanked him back by grabbing his shirt.

"Seriously?" Allison snapped. "Nothing? You know what you were doing! You're interrogating her!"

Dino looked puzzled. "Why would he do that?"

Topher snorted. Allison hated it when he did that. "Bevause I'm not a collosal fool-"

"Excuse me?!"

"-who just trusts some girl off the street!" Topher said loudly.

"I am not a fool." Allison stomped her foot. "She had a valid story. Just because she was watching us doesn't mean she's bad."

"She could be with-" Topher stopped.

"With who?" Dino asked. "Team Hallow?" Dino put a hand on Topher's back. "Topher, the Hallowed Church is gone. No ones going to hurt you."

Topher pulled away. "I-"

"Here."

Marina had walked outside, along with Landon and Joshua. She was holding out her Holocaster for Topher.

He hesitated, then took it. Topher hit play.

"March 11th. Jeremy Reaver and Lona Marks attacked Trainer Marina Edgewood and stole three Pokemon : A male Florges, a female Aromatisse, and a female Azumarill. The man and woman are in custody and have affiliations with the Kalos underground."

"Kalos underground?" Joshua asked.

"Their way of saying a villianous team, without revealing the existence of the team." Marina explained quietly. "They don't want the public to know much, and since the criminal database is free to the public, they have to censor things."

Allison smiled triumphantlly. "See? I told you she- Topher!"

Topher had already started walking away.

Dino grabbed him again, this time by the shoulder. "Topher, wait-"

"I'm not mad." Marina said, with a sad smile. Her voice was soft and low, like a mother's. "I understand. They hurt you, didn't they?"

Topher ignored her. Allison put a hand on his other shoulder. She knew when feelings came up, he tried shut down. Allison wanted to ground him and remind him they were here.

Topher looked at Allison, the Dino, then Marina. "I'm sorry, I guess." Allison and Dino glared at him. "Fine. I'm sorry, completely. I shouldn't of probed you like that." he looked at Dino, who used his free hand to make a "go on" gesture. "And I'm willing to put this whole thing aside and... Be friends, if you are."

"So sappy." Allison muttered. If looks could kill, Allison would be a corpse.

Marina smiled, and Allison noted how cute it was that she used her pearly whites.

Then suddenly, she jumped and glomped Topher, forcing Allison and Dino to let go.

"Oh, thank you!" she gushed. "Of course I'll forget it! Forget what? Who knows!? I'm sure we'll be the best of friends and have so much fun and try on clothes and go to the park and-"

"Okay, okay!" Topher pulled away. "I'll do all of that, if you never do that again."

Marin hugged him tighter.

"I know her." Dora said. "It's that de-"

Pierce shushed her. "I know-" he coughed. "who she is."

"But why is she with them?" Dora widened the screen on her Holocaster, making the hologram enlarge. She wished Marina would adjust her screen. They could see oit of the kids holocasters even while they where shut off, but she could only see where the lese pointed. So Dora only saw two girls and two boys.

Pierce shrugged, then coughed. "Do long as she doesn't get in the way, who cares-" he coughed again. "Now be a dear and-" cough "hand me a honeydrop from my bag. We have a lot of surveillance to do before I send out my best operative. Why Gale would waste time on these kids..."

"Yes, Archbishop Pierce." Dora didn't understand either.


	17. Chapter 17: Ramos

Allison could hear Dino before she even walked in to the Pokemon Center.

"Then he went _Boom_! _Pow! _And with that attack, he transformed into his ultimate form, Starlight Angel!" Dino said. "Talk about a plot twist." He shoved another bite of pancake into his mouth. "So cool."

Allison walked in to see Dino and Marina deep in discussion at a table in the middle of the lobby. Topher was clinging to a cup of coffee like it was the only reason he was even there. It probably was.

Marina nodded. "I loved that part. It was so nice to see Jacob fight! He seemed so harmless before that episode."

Dino was about to say something, then she noticed Allison. "You're back! Took you long enough. Marina and I got here first. Did you get everything?"

"Yeah." It was the day after their battle with Team Venusaur, and the three of them and Marina were staying at the dorms in the Pokemon Center. Allison and Dino went out for supplies while Topher slept.

"So, what goes on?"

"I was just telling Marina about my favorite show-"

" -_ Aerial Force: Awakening ."_ Allison interjected. "Yeah, I know." she plopped down next to Topher.

Dino flashed a smile. "Exactly. We were discussing Jacob Jackson."

"And I see you started eating without me." Allison said wryly.

Marina's face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Allison held her hands up. "No, it's cool! I was joking." Allison took a grape from Topher's plate. He wasn't eating anyway.

"Oh. Sorry." Marina blushed.

Allison popped another grape into her mouth. "I told you, it's cool."

Allison began to eat some more of Topher's food, but he swatted her hand away. She pulled out her own food.

"So I was thinking..." Dino said after awhile. "We can't just leave."

"Why not?" Topher asked.

"What kind of people would we be if we visited Courmarine without stopping by Uncle Ramos's house?"

The four stopped at Joshua and Landon's house to say goodbye. Landon made them take more food then they could logically carry, so they snuck half of it to Venusaur.

"Come back and visit, you hear me?" Landon demanded. He kissed Allison on the forhead. She blushed.

"We will." Allison promised. "And we'll beat you, old man."

Joshua laughed. "I'm sure you will."

Out of all the gym leaders, Ramos was the one of the ones they knew best (besides Valerie and maybe Olympia). He was a frequent visitor of the Laverre Gym and good friend of Valerie's.

The Courmarine Gym was a mad house. The sandy battlefield was on the second floor. The only way to get there was by scaling a large tree and not falling to your death. The tree was in the corner of the room, and looked it as if the walls had grown out of the large roots that ran along the bottom of the forest green walls.

Allison remembered that once she had tried to climb the tree when she was younger, but Valerie caught her and had Togekiss fly her down.

Thankfully, a Gym trainer named Oakly told them that he was in the greenhouse out on the ground floor.

"Knock knock!" Dino yelled as he barged in to the greenhouse. "Dino in the house!"

"Dino!" Allison smacked him on the back of the head. "Calm down-"

But Allison's scolding was cut short when Dino was suddenly lifted above her head by a green vine around his waste.

Marina screamed, but Topher and Allison (and Dino) laughed.

"Hey, it's fine." Allison grabbed Marina's shoulder.

"Yeah," Dino yelled. "This is fun!" the vine flipped him upside down, and he screamed in delight.

"What have I told you about yellin' in my greenhouse!"

Standing to their left was Ramos and his Gogoat, a grass type Pokemon covered in fur of different shades and colors: fluffy, brown fur on it's chest and sides, dark brown around his back, light brown around the belly and legs, poofy and white on his face, and black around the eyes. Around his neck, he had a thick mane made of leaves, connected to a bush of leaves that ran down it's back and short tail.

But it's most noticable feature were it's horns, which were the length of Allison's arm and curved towards Gogoat at the end.

"Put'em down, Gogoat." Ramos said. He looked the same- hunched over, silver hair, green shirt, brown overalls, black boots, and brown tool belt with his hedge trimmers on his hip.

Gogoat turned Dino right side up.

Dino stumbled. "Woah. Head rush." he grabbed Topher's arm to steady himself.

Tophee snatched his arm away. "Get off!"

Allison, Marina, and Ramos laughed . "I see ya haven't changed much. How've you kids been?"

"We-" Allison started to say "We've been great.", but she was interrupted by Ramos hitting Allison lightly upside the head.

"Ow!" Allison cried, holding the side of her head. "What was that for?"

Ramos hit Topher, then Dino. "That's for not calling me, ya idiots! I've been waiting by the phone, but nothin'! You kids get attacked by some crazies, and no one thinks to tell me _anything._ I had to find out from that dumbass Dorian."

"Go!" Gogoat nodded in agreement.

"My brother is not a dumbass!" Allison snapped. Topher raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. He's an idiot. I can't believe he told you..."

"So ya didn't want me ta know?" Ramos waved his cane.

Topher sighed. "No. We forgot-"

"Ya forgot about ole Ramos-"

"Holocasters work both ways." Topher said said quietly. He crossed his arms. "You could've called us."

Ramos shook his head. "Not my 'sponsibility, is it? "

"It's just as much your responsibility as ours, geezer!" Allison fumed. "We-"

Dino put a hand over Allison's mouth. "-Are very sorry. We were so eager to put the incident behind us, we forgot that more than just us were hurt by Team Hallow. Please forgive us!" he bowed, as did Topher. They both pulled a very peeved Allison down with them.

Allison looked up, ready to continue her arguement, but she stopped. Ramos was wiping his eye.

In that moment, Allison saw the whole incident the way Ramos viewed it. Here were three kids important to a dear friend of his, who had became important to him. He found out they were in danger from a guy he didn't know, then realized they didn't care enough to tell him themselves. Then they just show up like nothing had happened at all.

"We really are sorry." Allison muttered. "I just assumed that Valerie would tell you. But even then, we should have called."

"I bet she assumed we would tell her." Topher said.

Ramos rubbed the back of his balding head. "It s'okay. I guess I could've called too."

Allison smiled, then looked at Dino. She motioned towards Ramos.

Ramos's eyes widened. He held up his hands. "Don't you dare-"

Dino and Allison rushed at him and wrapped their arms around him, lifting him up. Gogoat bleated, his version of a laugh.

"Get off, ya little shits-" Ramos yelled, but he was laughing.

Marina, who had been watching this whole time, looked at Topher in a mixture of bemusement and amusement. "Is this a common thing."

Topher shifted on one foot. "Yeah pretty much."

"It does not." Allison said as she and Dino released Ramos.

Ramos walked over to Marina. "Sorry you had to witness that. And may I ask what your name is?"

Marina blushed. "Marina." she muttered.

"A lovely name fer a lovely maiden." Ramos smiled at her. Now her whole face was red.

"Rotten kids." Ramos said. "Makin'e holler in fromt of a _guest_."

"Marina's fine." Allison slung an arm around her. "Right?"

Marina nodded.

"So," Ramos said. "How're ya Pokemon? Doin' well?"

Dino nodded. "Yeah, and we caught more!"

The three of them pulled out their Pokeballs.

"Not in here!" Ramos yelled. He grabbed Dino by the arm and dragged him outside. The others followed.

Once they were outside, Dino yelled "Let's go guys!" he threw his Pokeballs. Mello, Wrath, and Fleecy each appeared with a smile.

Topher copied him. Carbink greeted Gogoat boredly, Bergmite smiled shyly at him, and Skorupi hid behind Topher's leg

"C'mon out, Loli, Whisper, and... Warren!"

Loli appeared with an elegant bow. Whisper yelled "Gastly!", scaring her. Warren muttered "Kirli." and turned away from all of them.

Marima grinned. "I guess we should join the party too!" she threw up her Pokeballs.

Three Pokemon appeared: one resembling a yellow flower with arms (Florgeges), one who was basically a blue ball with a light blue stomach, a zig zag tail ending in another ball, and ears (Marill), and a fluffy pink Pokemon with a long pale pink leg (Aromatisse).

Ramos looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Look at them all! Ya know what this calls for?"

Allison smiled. She knew what was coming next.

"Shadow Ball!" Allison commanded. She looked up at Whisper. Allison had to sheild her eyes from the sun to do so.

Whisper created an orb of violet energy. He shot it at Jumpluff, a Pokemon resembling a blue orb with a puff of dandelion on his head and on it's two hands.

"Jumpluff, Cotton Guard!" Ramos yelled. Jumpluff became surrounded by thick white fuzz. The attack hit the fuzz and fell apart like a water ballon colliding with a brick wall.

"Now, Solarbeam !" Jumpluff shook off the fuzz, which was actually dandelion fluff, and shot a beam of golden light from it's mouth.

"Dodge it!" but Whisper wasn't ready- the attack hit it head on, engulfing him so Allison couldn't see anything but the outline of his body.

The beam dissipated, leaving Whisper on the ground.

"Whisper is unable to battle!" Oakly yelled. "The winner is Ramos of the Courmarine Gym!"

Allison returned the Gastly to it's Pokeball. "You did good, Whisper. Rest now."

Marina walked up to Allison. "That was great!"

Allison tried to shrug it off, but she could feel herself blushing. "It's nothing. I lost."

"I didn't!" Dino sang.

Allison flipped her hair. "So what? You saying that you're better than me?" she pulled out Loli's Pokeball. "I'll beat you and Ramos!"

Dino spit his tongue out. "As if."

Topher bowed his head. "Guys..."

"Children, give it up before i wallop the lot of ya." Ramos sauntered over.

Marina smiled at him. "That was _so_ cool!" she was practically bouncing up and down. "I wish I could battle like that..."

"Who says you can't?" Ramos asked warmly.

Marina put her hands up. "Oh no. Not me. I'm not a-"

Ramos shushed her. "You're a trainer, aren't ya?" she nodded. "Then you're not hopeless. "

Allison frowned. What was Ramos getting at? "What you are you trying to say, old man?"

"I want Marina to battle me." Ramos said.

"I- what?"

Dino clapped his hands together. "That sounds great!"

"But I - I can't battle!"

Allison grinned. "So? I'll help you." Marina shook her head. "C'mon. Please?"

Marina looked scared, but she nodded. "Okay. But you have to help me, Allison."

"I said I would."

Oakly lifted his arms so both of the flags in his hands were pointing at Marina and Ramos. "The battle between challenger Marina Cadwell and Ramos Fukuji will now commence. It will be one-on-one, league rules: no substitutions or items. Both opponents may release their Pokemon. "

"Weepingbell!" Ramos released a Pokemon that resembled a pitcher plant with eyes.

Marina sent out Marill. "Help Me, Mary!"

"Marill!" she yelled.

"Marina!" Dino called from the stands. "Be brave! You can win!"

He turned to Topher. "She's going to lose, isn't she?"

"Water/Fairy vs. Grass/Poison?" Topher said. "Girl's toast."

Allison shook her head. "Shut up you guys. She can handle it."

Back on the field, Oakley started the battle.

_Here we go. _Allison thought. She crossed her fingers.


	18. Chapter 18: Ramos vs Marina

"You first, missy." Ramos offered.

Marina gulped. "Um..." she looked at Allison, who smiled encouragingly.

"Maril, Bubblebeam, please!" Marina said.

Topher facepalmed, and Allison shushed him.

"I wasn't -"

"Shh!"

On the field, Weepingbell launched a Razor Leaf that cut through Marill's string of bubbles and hit Maril.

"Marina, try another attack!" Dino yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Uh... Right!" Marina said. She pointed at Ramos. "Play Rough!"

Marill surged forward, it's tail glowing pink.

"Power Whip!" Ramos yelled. A vine errupted from Weepingbell's side and hit Marill into the sky begore it could attack.

"Marill!"

"Razor Leaf!" Ramos yelled.

A flurry of leaves shot at Marill, knocking it out of the sky.

Oakly pointed the red flag at Marina. "Marill is unable to battle!" he announced. "Ramos and Weepingbell of the Courmarine Gym are the winners!"

Allison and the others ran to join her.

Marina returned Marill. "I'm so sorry." Marina hung her head. "This was a disaster."

Allison put a hand on her shoulder. "No it wasn't." she glared at Dino and Topher.

"Uh... Yeah. You did great." Topher scratched the back of his head.

Dino nodded vigorously. "Yeah. You almost got a shot in! It's not a total disaster. Just a small one."

"Dino!" Topher and Allison said simultaneously.

Marina stood up. "It's okay. He's right, I failed."

"And why is that?"

They all turned. Ramos had saintered over.

"I... Um, my family isn't really the kind that battles-"

"But what about your brother?" Topher asked.

"Not including him." she amended.

"Not that." Ramos chatised. "What went wrong with the battle. And don't you three go an' chime in" Dino zipped his mouth closed with an imaginary zipper.

"I... I don't know?"

Ramos sighed and turned to Topher, who looked like he was about to burst. "And I suppose ya know what was wrong?"

Topher nodded sheepishly. "A few things." he said. Allison glared at him, but then stopped when he noticed that she didn't look embarrassed. She was drinking it in.

"For one, typing. Water is weak to Grass and Fairy to Poison. Granted, she has only Fairy types, but the other two are fully evolved and not weak to Grass types."

Ramos nodded. "Very good." he said.

"I'm so sorry!" Marina exclaimed. "I completely forgot about Grass' advantage over Water."

Topher scowled. "But it's one of the most commonly known-"

Allison cleared her throat. "Here. Let me show you how we memorized type advantages and disadvantages."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her Holocaster. "It was a normal card game when we were young, but now I have the app."

"What is it?" Marina asked.

"Water-Fire-Grass." Allison said. She showed her a hologram of what appeared to be eighteen different marbles, each a different color. "It's called that because it's based on the children's game, only with all eighteen types. Here, hand me your Holocaster."

Marina complied. Allison downloaded the app.

"You kids and your technology." Ramos muttered.

"Shut it, geezer." Allison said playfully. "Without this we'd have to remember hand symbols for every type in addition to the types."

Marina smiled. "It's done loading... How do I play you?"

"Actually, we have to get going." Topher said. "If we want to make it to the rest stop by sundown, that is."

Marina's face fell. "You don't have enough time for one game?"

Allison looked at her pleading face, then made an executive decision. "Why don't you play us tonight?"

A smile lit up her face when she realized what Allison was getting at. She hugged Allison, then pulled away. "You mean it?"

Allison nodded. "If you want-"

"Of course I do!" the girls hugged again.

"But..." Dino shook his head. "How is she going to play if we're leaving?"

Topher sighed. "She's coming with us, genius."

Dino squealed the loudest and clapped his hands. "She is?! Yes!" he grabbed Topher and forced him into the group hug.

Ramos smiled. "You kids sure are somethin' else."

* * *

Ramos couldn't help but smile when he saw Joshua and Landon and Venusaur in front of their old cottage.

"It's been a long time, boys." Ramos said, accepting Landon's help up the porch. Mostly for Landon's sake- Ramos could climb the steps just fine.

"We got back from our visit with the Alliance council a month ago." Landon pointed out. "You could of visited."

"I have a gym to run." Ramos muttered. Truth be told, he wasn't the best with social situations. He was waiting for them to call. "And speaking of visitors, I hear we both got the same set of kids visit us today."

Joshua frowned. "Those brats from Laverre? You know them?"

"Since they were children." Ramos said. He looked around. "And that's part of the reason I'm here."

"We didn't tell them." Joshua said. "The council expressly forbid us to say that we were reinstated."

"So it's true." Ramos muttered. "The one of the former champions of the Alliance Games is dead?"

Joshua nodded grimly. "We're not suppose to mention that either. Not yet. The official story is that they stepped down, and their being replaced by one of the formet champion teams."

"But why you?" Ramos asked.

"Because Team Lotus is in Johto, and Team Nix declined." Landon said.

"Besides." Landon said. "It generates more buzz if the original champions are back."


	19. Chapter 19: Washed Away In Azure Bay

"Water, Fire, Grass!" Marina and Allison yelled together, before playing their type.

The four of them had just left the rest stop and were heading down Route 12. Allison and Marina were playing Water-Fire-Grass as they walked.

Allison played Ice and Marina played Water.

"Wait," Marina said. "Aren't they both not very effective on each other? Who wins?"

Bzzz! The Allison's Holocaster turned red, and Marina's turned green.

"Wait? I won?" Marina shook her head. "How?"

"Think harder, Marina." Topher said. He couldn't help but smile. Against all odds, he was beginning to like the girl. A big part of it was that Topher loved teaching and correcting others, and Marina was such a eager student. "Water has 1x effectiveness when hitting Ice. Ice has 1/2x effectiveness when attacking water. So in the game, water beats Ice, even though it's not that big of a deal in an actual battle."

Dino clasped Topher on the back. "Thanks, Professor Topher."

"Get off!" Topher pushed him.

Dino spit his tongue out.

"What are you, twelve?" Topher muttered.

Dino grinned mischievously. "Maybe." he reached over and snatched Topher's beanie off his head.

"Jerk!" Topher yelled. Dino held it in front of him, then snatched it away when Topher tried to grab it.

Dino took off running, off the dirt path and into the lush forest. Topher ran after him.

"Hey, wait!" Allison yelled. Her and Marina took off after the boys.

"Dino!" Topher yelled. Dino laughed teasingly and sped up.

"You guys!" Allison shouted. "Wait for us! Idiots!"

Allison kept going, and almost ran into Topher. She stopped, and Marina almost ran into her.

"Why did they- oh."

Oh was right. Spread out before them was the the greatest beach Allison had ever seen. Golden sand met sparkling sapphire waters full of Pink Corsola and Slowpoke.

Topher took advantage of their pause and snatched his hat back.

Dino didn't notice. "C'mon, guys! Let's get in!" Dino ran towards the sparkling waters.

It happened before Topher could wrap his head around it.

"Dino!" Allison yelled. "You don't even have swim trunks or-"

"BARBARACLE!"

Suddenly, a giant wave hit the shore. Topher automatically tried to grab Allison when he saw it, but the water rushed in and swept the ground from under him.

Topher felt water fill his mouth and choked. He tried to kick upward and swim to the surface, but it was like the water had a grip on him. It pulled him down further. The fact that had never been a strong swimmer didn't help.

I-I can't die here. Topher thought. But he couldn't see another option. He was running out of air.

Topher felt something wrap around him. He tried to struggle more, but it's grip was like iron.

_No! I don't want to die._ Topher thought about Allison and Dino._ I love you._ About Valerie and Dorian_. I miss you._ About Bergmite and Carbink and Skorup_i. I still want to have adventures with you._

_Goodbye. I love you guys._

He blacked out before his head broke the surface.

* * *

"Topher!" Allison launched herself at him the second his eyes opened, pulling him in for a hug. "You're awake!"

"I'm awake?" Topher gasped. He wriggled out of Allison's grasp and took in his surroundings. He was propped up against a tree on Route 12. His clothes were soaked.

"What happened?" Topher asked. "Where are Dino and Marina?"

"I don't know where they are." Allison said. "But Dino has Wrath, and Marina has Marill."

She then explained that she had been swept up by the water, and had concluded that someone used Surf. She then was pulled down by the water.

"But they saved me." Allison exclaimed.

"They?" Topher wondered.

Allison brought out two Pokeballs. "Go, Dude! Shelly!"

Two Pokemon emerged in front of Allison. One was pink and on four legs and a confuzed expression. The other resembled to purple seashells on top of each other, with four spikes, two on top and two on the bottom. Topher could see eyes peaking out from inside the shells.

"This is Shelly-" Allison pointed to the one made of shells- "and Dude." she pointed to the pink Pokemon.

"Shelly? So original." Topher snickered. He scanned Shelly.

_"Its hard shell repels any kind of attack. Clamping on to an opponent reveals its vulnerable parts, so it uses this move only as a last resort. Level 22. Known Moves: Clamp, Bubblebeam, Iron Defense, and Aurora beam. Ability: Shell Armour."_

"Cool." Topher scanned Dude.

_" It is always vacantly lost in thought, but no one knows what it is thinking about. If something bites its tail, it won't even notice for a whole day. Known Moves: Water Pulse, Disable, Confusion, and Headbutt. Ability: Oblivious."_

Topher stood up. He stumbled, and Allison caught him. "Let's go."

"You stay here." Allison told him sternly.

"No way." Topher pushed her off, then steadied himself. "I'm not staying anywhere. We have to save Dino from Barbaracle."

"Barbaracle?" Allison looked at him.

Topher nodded. "I heard it. Barbaracle attacked us."

* * *

"Dino." Someone shook him.

"I don't want to get up." Dino muttered. "Allison, go away."

"Dino, it's me." Someone shook him again. "Marina."

Dino opened his eyes. "Marina?"

Marina nodded. They were in some kind of cave.

"Where are we?" Dino asked. He tried to remember what was next to Route 12. "Azure Bay?"

Marina nodded. "Your Poliwrath brought us here."

"It emerged from it's Pokeball all by itself?" Dino asked.

"Poli!" Wrath called. He was standing to Marina's left.

"Good boy!" Dino exclaimed. He tried to stand, and Marina helped him. "Thanks!"

Dino looked around. "Is that... A Lapras? And are those Inkay? And Tentacool?"

Marina nodded. Dino realized the cave was full of Pokemon. Dino focused on Lapras. It had a gash on it's side, and was barely moving. "It's injured!"

Dino ran to it. Marina followed. "They all are." Marina told him. Dino looked at her. She was about to cry.

"How?" Dino asked. Marina shook her head.

"I don't know. I found them like this."

Dino moved towards Lapras, but it moved away.

"It's no use Dino." Marina answered. "Everytime I try to treat their injuries, they freak out. I know how to. But they're so scared of us."

"Why?" Dino wondered. "And who did this?"

"I did, sweetheart."

Dino turned around. Standing at the entrance of the cave was a girl in a pink bikini. The top half seemed to be made of two giant flower petals, while the bottom piece had two pink flowers on it's side. Her skim was a shade darker than Dino's, and her black hair fell down her back like tangled vines. There was another pink flower in her hair. Around her wrist was a bracelet with Pokeballs around it.

"You did?" Dino growled. "Who are you?"

"I am Cedar of The Endless Plains." She giggled.

"Are you apart of Team Hallow?" Marina demanded.

She smiled widely. "No one was asking you. I'm talking to hamdsome." she gave Dino a sultry look.

"Answer her!" Dino yelled.

Cedar put her hands on her hips. "I'm one-third of the Purity Trio. Who cares about Team Hallow? All I want is you, sexy."

Cedar pulled out a Pokeball from her wrist. "Take him down, Ludicolo."

She threw a pokeball. A Pokemon emerged from it in a flash of light. It resembled a Pinap berry with a Psyduck bill.

Wrath stepped in front of Dino. "You want me? You got me." Dino said. "I'll make you pay for what you did."


	20. Chapter 20: Bergmite

Topher ran after Allison, trying to keep up. They had to get back to the beach and find Dino and Marina.

"Topher!" Allison had stopped at the line separating the sand from the trees. Topher ran to her.

"What's going on-"

"Shh!" Allison put a finger to her lips. "Look." she whispered.

Topher crept forward and peered around Allison's shoulder. He gasped.

Laying on the ground was multiple Pokemon. Some were small blue Pokemon with spikes on their body. Others were large Pokemon with a gray shell and flippers. There was one red Magikarp.

Standing over them was a bigger Pokemon that seemed to be made of rocks and seashells.

"Barbaracle." Topher muttered. "It was protecting those injured Pokemon."

Allison nodded. "Exactly. That's why it attacked us. We have to help them."

Topher shook his head. "We can't. Barbaracle will just attack us again. We have to beat it first."

Allison nodded. "Together."

Topher released Bergmite and Allison let out Dude. The two shared a grin, realizing that they had the same idea.

Allison ran onto the bach, fallowed by Topher. "Hey, Coral brains!" Allison yelled.

Barbaracle turned. Without missing a beat, it lifted it's arms and summoned a wave behind it.

"Aurora Beam!" Allison commanded.

"Icy Wind!"

The two Ice attacks, one a beam of technicolor light and the other a flurry of blue wind, hit the wave and froze it.

"Bar!" Barbaracle yelled.

Allison grinned at Topher. "You want this?"

Topher smiled. "Thanks. Now, use Ice Ball!" Topher yelled to Bergmite.

Bergmite gulped. "Ber?" he shot a ball of ice at Barbaracle.

Barbaracle's hands turned blue. It slashed the ball of ice in half effortlessly. It then jumped foward and slashed at Bergmite. The Pokemon flew into the air and landedin the sand.

Barbaracle raised it's arms and jagged rocks appeared above it.

"Crap." Topher muttered. "Bergmite, Protect!"

Bergmite's eyes began to glow. The rocks flew at him and hit a barrier of pure energy.

"Berg." Bergmite whimpered. Topher gave him a stern look.

"Bergmite," Topher began. "This sheild isn't going to last forever. We're gonna have to face Barbaracle."

Bergmite shook it's head, which was basically shaking it's whole body.

"Look," Topher continued. "I know you're scared. But we've fought harder opponents. We can do this. We have to. Barbaracle is just trying to protect the injured Pokemon, and it doesn't understand that we can help. We need to beat it to save them."

"Berg!" Bergmite nodded. Topher remembered all their previous battle with Team Venusaur- Bergmite was scared then too. It always was a little scared when they went into battle. But Bergmite always came through for Topher.

Topher smiled. "Let's do this! Bergmite, let down the barrier."

Bergmite's eyes began to glow and the barrier disappeared.

"Bar!" Barbaracle charged.

"Icy Wind!"Topher shouted. "Aim at the ground!"

Beemite shot a gust of cold wind at the ground. The force of the attack launched him into the air above Barbaracle's head just as Barbaracle slashed downward at the spot where Bergmite had been standing.

"Take Down!" Topher yelled. A white aura surrounded Bergmite as he rammed into Barbaracle.

"Bar!" Barbaracle fell back and Bergmite landed in front of Topher. "Berg!"

Topher grinned. "Now it's my turn!" Topher pulled out a Pokeball.

Barbaracle's eyes widened. "Barbare!" It launched a jet of water from it's mouth.

Topher barely had time to register that he was in trouble when the Water Gun hit him in the chest. Next thing he knew, he was flying across the battlefield.

"Topher!" Is that Allison? Topher thought hazily. His vision was blurry from the pain.

The last thing Topher remembered thinking was that he hoped Bergmite and Allison were alright.

* * *

Bergmite had jumped out of the way when the attack was launched, thinking it was for him.

He had then been forced to watch helplessly as his partner was thrown across the beach.

"Berg!" _Topher_!

Bergmite felt anger pool in his gut. Without hesitation, he shot foward and rammed into Barbaracle.

Barbaracle turned at the last minute and slashed at Bergmite. Bergmite felt a searing pain go through his body.

Bergmite flew backwatds and landed in the sand. He growled. _Stay away from my friends.  
_  
He could feel something in the pit of his gut. This something was deeper than the anger he felt, though the two were definitely connected. It was a pull, really. A pull towards the sea.

"Barbaracle!" _Anyone who threatens my home will perish_. He said.

Bergmite took a step forward. Bergmite knew he had to stall. The pull was strong, but the change inside him wasn't ready yet.

"Bergmite, Berg!" _We're trying to help you! Please._

"Bar!" _Liar_! Barbaracle jumped in the air and brought his claws down on Bergmite.

Bergmite blocked the attack with it's horn, like Topher had taught him. "Berg..." _Fine_.

Bergmite could feel the ocean's pull even more. He was ready.

"Bergmite, Mite. Berg, Berg!" _You're fighting for your friends. I understand that. _"Bergmite." Bergmite pushed harder. _But I'm fighting for your friends and mine. _

"Bergmite!" Bergmite screamed.

_I. Will. Win!_ Bermite pushed him back with all his might. The bigger Pokemon fell backwards, and Beegmite let lose the knew power he had been holding back.

Under Barbaracle, a geyser of water erupted and shot him into the air.

"Bergmite!" Bergmite shot a flurry of wind at Barbaracle, freezing the geyser and the Pokemon.

"Berg!" _Now you're mine._ Bergmite jumped forward and rammed into Barbaracle, knocking it out of the ice.

The Pokemon fell to the ground.

Bergmite couldn't help but smile as he passed out.

* * *

Dino was definitely out-matched.

"Water Pulse!" Dino yelled.

Wrath pulled his arm back, then laulnched a swirling ball of water at Ludicolo.

"Magical Leaf!" The leaves shot foward like bullets and cut through the Water Pulse, hitting Wrath and knocking him into the wall.

"Wrath!" Dino cried. Wrath fell to the ground.

Kelsy grinned. "It's a shame. I was hoping we could dance longer, sexy. Too bad. Energy Ball!"

Ludicolo created a ball of Green energy in it's hand and threw it at Wrath.

"Return!" Dino cried desperately. He pressed the button on his Pokeball and Wrath disappeared. The ball hit the spot where it had been laying a second ago.

"Fleecy!" Dino yelled. "Fairy Wind!"

Fleecy appeared and created a gust of pink wind that flew towards Ludicolo.

"Ingrain!" Roots erupted from Ludicolo's feet and dug into the rocky ground. The roots held it in place as the wind raged on.

Dino gritted his teeth. "Now use-"

"Dino!"

Dino spun around. He had completely forgotten about Marina. Big mistake.

A large green pokemon with bladed arms had snuck up behind them. It was holding Marina by placing a blade at her throat.

"Marina!" Dino cried. He faced Kelsy. "Let her go or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Cedar chuckled. "I have the upper hand here."

Dino stepped towards her. "Don't do this." he pleaded. "Battle me instead. I was losing anyway-"

"No way." Kelsy smiled. Her grin was so wide it looked painful. "That battle was boring. Now it's time to have some fun! Right, Scyther?"

Dino swallowed. He hoped her idea of fun wasn't like Masa's idea of fun.

Dino turned to Marina and Scyther. "I'll get you out of this." Dino swore. "I promise."

"Do anything," Kelsy warned. "Be it calling out a Pokemon or commanding an attack, and I'll have Scyther spill her blood."

Kelsy walked over to one of the terrified Pokemon- an orange bug called Dwebble with a gray rock on its back- and faked a sympathetic smile when it whimpered.

Kelsy brought out a Pokeball. She pressed the button. A mass of green vines appeared.

"Restrain it." Kelsy commanded.

"What are you doing-" Dino started to say, but his words became a gasp when a vine shot from the pile of vines and wrapped around Dwebble until it couldn't move.

"Stop!" Dino tried to rush towards them, but stopped when he heard Marina gasp. I can't do anything. He thought. Not when she has Marina hostage.

"Good boy." Kelsy cooed. "Now we'll play our game."

"Game?" Dino asked.

Kelsy smiled grew even wider. "Yep. Now you choose. Do I kill the girl, or the Pokemon?"

* * *

**A/N: I've decided that I'm going to do more chapters focussing on the pokemon. Writing them is fun.**


	21. Chapter 21: Moltres

Dino had been training for years with his friends and Valerie, all in preparation for the day when he set out on his Pokemon journey.

But no amount of training could prepare him for all the times his friends were in danger.

"Dino..." Marina said. She was clearly trying not to move.

Dino grimaced. "I'll save you." he promised. How, now that was the question.

"So you choose her?" Kelsy asked.

"Yes-No! I mean- I need more time." Dino frantically tried to pull a solution out of his ass. But he couldn't see one where both Dwebble and Marina survived.

Kelsy pulled a gun out of her bag. "Have all the time you want, sweetheart."

"That gun." Dino said. "I recognize it. They're illegal."

"Really?" She asked "Who knew? I just know it's good for hunting Pokemon I'm not aloud to have."

Dino gritted his teeth. His only hope was that if he stalled, Topher and Allison would arrive and save them. "So you're a Pokemon Hunter. But Pokemon Hunters don't hurt Pokemon, they steal them. And these Pokemon are wild. Why steal them?"

Kelsy smiled. Her grin was all teeth. "You're a smart boy." she conceeded. "But I'm after a bigger prize."

Something clicked in Dino's head.

"Moltres. You're after Moltres."

Kelsy smiled. "He's been spotted nearby. And legend says that he appears to protect other Pokemon. So of I hurt enough of them, it'll appear."

Dino felt his blood boil. "You hurt all these Pokemon... _Based on a legend?"_

Kelsy shrugged. "My buyer is paying me an arm and a leg. Besides, their have been multiple Moltres sightings in the area. So the legend holds some weight."

"You can't have Moltres."

"Oh, but I can." Kelsy said. "And enough stalling. Time for you to choose."

Dino looked at Marina, who was struggling, and then at Dwebble, who had retreated into his shell.

"Can't you just shoot me and let them both go?" Dino demanded. "What's the point of this game."

"The point," she said "Is that I need more victims to summon Moltres, and just hurting them is boring. In a way, you could say that I'm stalling too. Now, who do you choose?"

One word. That's all Dino had to say, and then Marina eould be free. But Dino couldn't find his voice.

"_Moltress_!"

That wasn't his voice.

* * *

Topher awoke alone.

Everything came back to him at once. The drowning, the fight with Barbaracle, all of it.

"Allison! Bergmite!" Topher screamed. He tried to get up, but everything ached.

"Barbaracle!" Topher looked to the left.

There was Barbaracle, standing on one knee and holding out it's palm.

Topher jumped, then hissed at the pain.

"Bar!" Barbaracle put something in his lap.

Topher grabbed it warily. It was his blue Holocaster.

Topher noticed that a video was already loaded. He pressed play.

A holographic image of Allison appeared. "Hi Topher. " it said. "Went to find Dino and Marina. I've already used all my potions (and yours) on the injured Pokemon. I called officer Jenny already, she's on her way. The potions I gave them should hold them over till then. Also, don't worry about Barbaracle. After I healed everyone, he seemed to calm down. "

"End of message." the Holocaster said. "Play next message?"

Topher hit play. The next message was a recording of Bergmite fighting Barbaracle. Topher saw that Bergmite had learned Brine.

Topher looked down at the sleeping Pokemon at his side, then at Barbaracle.

Despite all that had happened, Topher couldn't keep a smile off his face.

* * *

"_Moltres_?" Allison demanded. "Ypu did all this for Moltres?"

Kelsy growled. "Who are you?"

"Just the girl who's going to kick your ass." Allison declared. At her side was a Slowpoke.

"Not likely." Kelsy said. "Scyther, Tangela, finish off- what?"

Kelsy's mouth dropped open as the both collapsed to the ground.

Allison smirked. "That's my Slowpoke's Hypnosis."

"Poke!" Slowpoke exclaimed.

Kelsy pointed her gun at Allison. "Don't move."

Allison put her hands up. "Now," Kelsy said. "Get on the ground."

"How about you take your own advice." Marina exclaimed. Kelsy turned around.

Marina grabbed the arm holding the gun and twisted it so the palm was facing upward. Kelsy cried out in pain and dropped the gun.

"Whoa." Dino breathed.

Marina then kneed Kelsy in the stomach. The girl collapsed.

Allison and Dino gawked at her. "H-how did you-" Dino stammered.

Marina blushed. "My brother taught me how to defend myself."

Allison's eyebrows retreated to her hairline. "I'll say."

Marina smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, Dino heard a screech. They ran outside.

Flying overhead was the most majestic Pokemon Dino had ever seen. It's golden feathers seemed to radiate their own light, rather than reflect the setting sun's light. It's wings and back were basked in flickering flames that Dino couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Moltres!"

* * *

"You saw it? You're sure?" Topher asked.

Dino plopped down at the edge of the hospital bed. "Yep."

"That's impossible." Topher said. "You actually saw a legendary Pokemon."

"It's a good thing Marina beat the shit out of Kelsy." Allisin said, grinning at the girl in question. Marina turned red. "If she had won, she would

of actually got Moltres."

Marina nodded. "I think we all can agree that that would've been a disaster. Not that I'm trying to speak for you guys of anything."

"No, you're definitely right." Dino agreed. "Letting a psychopath like that have Moltres would be really bad. I'm glad it wasn't caught."

"Why do you think she wanted it in the first place?" Marina asked.

Allison shrugged. "She's a Pokemon Hunter. She probably wanted to sell it."

"I hope they catch whoever paid her to catch Moltres she or he ends up behind bars like her."

"Speaking of-"

"Bars?" Dino said. "Look Topher, we're finishing each other's sentences!"

"Dino..." Topher sighed. "I wasn't going to say bars. "

Dino pouted. "Oh."

"Dino, why would I-"

"Anyway, you were was saying?" Allison interrupted.

"What I was going to say was 'speaking of catching, guess what I caught while you guys were fighting Kelsy?'"

"Barbaracle?" Allison guessed.

Topher nodded. "Ding-ding-ding!" Dino exclaimed. "We have a winner!"

Allison punched Topher in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Idiot." She said. "You were supposed to rest until Officer Jenny got there."

"Allison, I'm fine." Topher insisted. "I don't even know why I'm in this hospital-"

"You're here because I care about your health!" Allison argued.

"Thanks, but seriously Allison," Topher began to get up. "I'm _fine_."

Allison roughly pushed him back down. "Try to get up again and I'll have Marina restrain you."

"Wait- what?" Marina gulped

"Allison," Topher sighed. "You can't make someone restrain someone else."

"I'm not." Allison insisted. "She wants to help. Right Marina?"

"Don't bring Marina into this!"

The two of them began to bicker, which made Dino so happy he began to forget how terrible he felt.


	22. Chapter 22: Strong

Allison couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard she tried, her mind wouldn't let her. All she could think about was what had happened, and what Dino had told her.

During dinner that evening, Allison noticed Dino slip away discretely. Okay, not really discretely. Dino was half of every conversation he took part in, so his absence was noticeable. So, after Allison and Topher shared a silent conversation in which they agreed to let Allison go after him.

Allison left Topher and a confused Marina (silent conversations don't translate well to those not involved) to roast kabobs over the campfire and followed Dino.

Dino was sitting against a tree with Mello's head in his lap. They botg had their eyes closed.

It broke Allison's heart to see Dino's expression. He looked... Tired. Worn out. Dino almost never looked that way.

"Dino." Allison said. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Ally." he muttered. "What's up?" he pronounced it like "wazzup".

Allison sat next to him. "What are you doing out here? Besides freezing your ass off?"

Dino laughed. "That's pretty much it."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "Because I'm pretty sure you're hiding something."

Dino turned his head so he was staring Allison in the eye. "Marina didn't tell you?"

Allison nearly grinned. Dino was so much easier to get information from than Topher, which was a good thing, since Allison was terrible at interrogating her friends for their feelings. Her method was "just come out and ask, then force them to tell her if they say no".

"No." Allison admitted. "What hasn't she told me?"

Dino looked straight ahead. "That Hunter, Kelsy... She tried to..."

"Tried to what?" she said softly.

Dino just shook his head.

"Tried to what, Dino?" This time, her voice was hard. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. "She... She told me to chose."

"Choose?"

"Between Marina and a wild Pokemon." he mitteted. "Choose who would die."

Allison felt red hot anger flood inside her. "Fuck her, Dino. She's in prison where she belongs."

Dino shook his head. "I know. I just..." He hesitated.

"You just what?" Allison asked quietly. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer

"When I thought about my journey, I saw it as this exciting adventure." Dino said. "And it has been fun. But... Bad things keep happening. Topher has gotten hurt twice. First Joseph, then Masa, and now Kelsy. It just seems like something bad is always waiting around the corner."

"Dino..." Once again, Allison had no idea what to say. Her and Topher agreed that she was the best choice to go comfort Dino, but that didn't make her good at it.

"Forget it." Dino muttered. "It's stupid."

"Damn right it is." Allison snapped. "Don't you dare think that. If you do, then you're letting those jackasses take your journey from you. These are your memories. Don't let them be tainted by that."

"Allison..."

"No, Dino. This is _our_ time." She stood up, then helped Dino to his feet. "This is _our_ adventure."

Dino nodded. "Y-you're right." he clenched Allison's hand.

"And besides, it hasn't been all bad." Allison pointed out.

"We caught new Pokemon." Dino noted. "That was fun."

"And we met new people, like Marina and Areina and Lucy and Nayeem." Allison smiled as she wondered whay Areina's team was up to.

"And we fought new people." Dino's grin grew.

"Including a Mega Evolution." Allison reminded him.

"I know right?" Dino cried excitedly. "That was _so _cool."

Allison put a hand on his shoulder. "See? Our journey hasn't been so bad. Now c'mon. Let's finish eating dinner."

"Smore kabobs are not dinner."

"Says the guys who ate three."

He smiled again, something Allison would never get tired of seeing. "And I'm gonna eat three more!"

And now she couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about what Dino had said. Bad things _did_ keep happening to them. So far they had been able to win, how long until they were beaten?

Allison shook that thought from her head. She couldn't think like that. She had to stay strong for her friends.

Allison got up and started rifling through her backpack. The four of them were camping out on Route 12.

Allison brought out a half-drank bottle of water and finished it off in one gulp. Or tried to, then gagged as she took in to much water.

"Allison?" Allison turned around and found herself looking into Marina's bright eyes. "You okay?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for waking you."

Marina sat up. "It's fine. I'm starving anyway." She fished a granola bar out of her bag. "Want some?"

Allison accepted the bar and the two of them ate in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"So..." Marina said. Allison turned to face her. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Allison asked.

Marina shrugged. "I don't know... It's just that ever since your talk with Dino, you've been quiet. Then I find you up at some random hour of the night, so I figured that you had something bothering you."

Allison shook her head, surprised. "I'm fine. I've just been thinking and stuff."

"About what?" Marina asked. Allison couldn't believe how brazen the normally meek girl was.

"None of your business." Allison snapped.

Marina flinched. Allison instantly felt guilt and regret wash over her.

"O-okay." Marina muttered. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-" Marina got up and started to walk away, even though they were sitting on _her _sleeping bag.

Allison stood up and grabbed her wrist. "No, wait." she said. "Marina, I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am. I'm just worried, so I'm on edge."

"Why?" Marina asked.

Allison took a deep breath. Maybe it was how genuinely heartfelt she sounded, like she actually cared, or maybe it was because she wasn't Topher or Dino, the two people she had to be strong for, but Allison told her what she spoke to Dino about.

"So you think that bad things are going to keep happening ?" Marina asked.

Allison shook her head. "No. Yes?" She bit her lip. "I do. And I'm worried. more shit could happen, and I can't protect Dino and Topher from everything. I'm not strong enough."

Marina grabbed her shoulders. "You don't have to protect them."

Allison pulled away. "Yeah, I do." Allisin had always been the one who protected them. Ever since they were kids, and Topher was too shy and Dino was too scrawny to stand up to bullies. "We grew up together, and it's always been me. Even though they could take care of themselves, I was always there for when they couldn't."

Marina nodded. "I get it."

"No, you don't." Allison insisted. "Lately, I've been slipping. The first time we fought Team Hallow, Topher had to save me. The second time, I was too late to save him and he got hurt. This time, he got hurt again, and Dino and you had to deal with that psycho bitch. You both could have died."

"But we didn't." Marina insisted. "You saved us. And you saved Topher from the water and from Team Hallow."

"But he had to save me-"

"So?" Marina demanded. "Friends save each other. They don't rely on one person to carry everything, they share the burden. That's what a relationship is."

"Sharing isn't exactly my forte." Allison muttered. She couldn't help but blush at the sincerity behind Marina's words.

"Tough." Marina said. "You have to. You need to start telling Dino and Topher your problems- that's sharing your burden. It doesn't make you weak, Allison."

Allison looked at Topher and Dino's sleeping forms. Marina was right. They made her stronger.

"Okay." was all Allison said.

And it was.

* * *

Gale was seriously getting tired of everyone's shit.

"_Who beat her?_" Gale hissed.

Arthur took a step back. "Those kids. The ones from Laverre."

"Valerie's brats?" Gale demanded. "They beat the hunter I hired?"

"I told you it was a mistake hiring an impure one." Andreas said. "She can not be trusted the way we can."

"Is Pierce and still carrying on with his surveillance of them?" Gale asked Arthur. Each of the Arch Bishops had a set of Bishops who followed them. Gale had the Purity Trio, Masa had Joseph and Volterre, Andreas had Mulan, and Arthur had Pierce. Under the Bishops were the Repented, mere foot soldiers.

"Yes, he and his subordinates are, my lord." Arthur said. Gale knew that he would only refer to her as "my lord" if he thought she was _really_ pissed. Good.

Gale sighed. "Fine. I'll send you two out for the other birds." Gale stood up. "And the Purity trio will attend to the Fairy brats."

Gale snapped her fingers and a Repented ran over. She ordered the boy to get her some wine. He tripped on the way out.

_They're all idiots. _She thought.


	23. Chapter 23: PSS

Cyperus was a very quaint town.

Like Courmarine, it was full of nature. That did not mean it was as natural as Courmarine. The trees were neatly clipped and in uniform rows beside the sidewalks, instead of taking up most of the space around them like in Courmaine city. The flowers were in neat little fields besides houses, and a single river leading to the ocean divided the city almost perfectly.

"C'mon!" Dino yelled as he dragged Marina over one of the many bridges connecting the two sides of the river.

She laughed. "What is it?!"

Dino grinned. "They're selling _Aerial Force _merch at that shop! Hurry! I need a StarShooter for my collection!"

"It's not like they're going to run out- okay, I'll run!"

Allison rolled her eyes and turned back to Topher, who was reading a Holo-Pamphlet about Cyperus.

"It says here that the Cyperus U is the center of the city, both Geographically _and_ Economically." He told Allison. "It's one of the greatest universities in Kalos, and it's only rival is SCU in Snowbelle. CU is the reason most of the people come to this city. That, and tourism. It is a beach town, after all."

Allison peered at Topher's Holocaster. "So, it's safe to say that Professor Rowan will be giving his conference there."

"I'd say." Topher agreed. "And that's where we'll get answers about The Hallowed Church."

They stopped, having finally caught up with Dino and Marina.

"Topher! Ally!" Dino yelled. He pointed to the windows, where it showcased several action figures. "They have twelve Captain Starshooters! And there's more inside! I want all of them!"

"Dino, we have a budget." Topher reminded him.

"Our expenses are paid by the Alliance League." Allison explained to Marina. "We get a set amount of money each month until the games. We have to ration it carefully."

"By we," Topher stated. "You mean me."

Allison shrugged. She felt no shame. "You're good at it."

They let Dino buy a figurine, then left to go clothes shopping at a nearby boutique. Allison and Dino practically squealed when they saw the selection.

"Dear Mew," Allison breathed. "I can't even..."

"We are trying on _everything. _" Dino told them sternly.

"We have a budget, so one outfit." Topher reminded them.

"And we have to be at the bistro on Main street for lunch with my brother in two hours." Marina said.

Allison groaned. "Ugh. You guys are no fun."

Dino grinned mischievously. "We can fix that. Can't we, Ally?"

Allison mirrored his grin, then both of them grabbed a friend and drug them toward the changing room.

About an hour in a half later they all emerged, Allison dragging Marina and Dino dragging Topher.

"Do I look okay?" Marina asked them for the umpteenth time. She wore a light blue sundress and shawl, a straw hat with a blue ribbon, and black flats.

"You look fine."Allison said as she emerged from the room. She wore a cupid pink t-shirt depicting a pink bow and denim shorts. She loved her new shirt- the back was split open completely, creating a vertical cut, then tied together by a column of electric pink ribbons. The sleeves got a similar design.

Topher emerged from the changing room. He wore a simple band t-shirt, beanie, jeans, and a scowl. "Allison. That shirt did not have those ribbons there when I saw it on the shelf. Please tell me you paid for it _before_ vandalizing it."

"I did it!" Dino sang as he glomped Topher from behind. He wrapped his arms around the other boys neck. "I thought it looked cooler. And yes, I did pay already."

Topher wriggled out of his grasp. "I should have known. Vandalism and fashion are your only marketable talents."

Marina giggled, and Allison and Dino laughed.

"And look at this!" Dino gestured to himself. He wore an outfit akin to that of a school boy - black dress pants, slacks, an untucked orange dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a red tie a shade darker than his hair. The tie had a picture of a numel head on the very bottom.

Marina blushed. "It's, uh, nice."

Topher shrugged. "You look like a dork."

"Your face looks like a dork." Dino spit out his tongue.

Topher groaned. "Lame."

Dino grinned, and an argument sparked between the two as they all left the boutique. They headed west, to a Cafe where they would meet up with Marina's brother for lunch, as planned. They stopped twice, once so Topher could buy bracelets of his favorite bands from another shop (fifteen, according to Dino) and put them on his arms, and once so Allison could tell off a boy who catcalled Marina (thank Arceus they stopped Allison before it turned into a battle or fistfight).

Finally, they arrived at the Cafe.

"There's ten people here," Dino noted. "And six tables outside. Three at one table, two at another, one at that table. So that must be your brother's table."

Marina nodded. "Yeah."

She led them to the table. "Marina!" The man exclaimed. He wore a forest green dress shirt and mint green tie. His hair was brown like Marina's, only his was cropped. "Oh my Arceus, it's you! And these must be your friends!"

Marina let him hug her. "Yes! Oh my Arceus, I've missed you." she let go and gestured to her friends. "This is Topher, Allison, and Dino. Guys, this is Aaron."

They all introduced themselves with varying levels of enthusiasm.

They sat down, and Aaron attacked them immediately. He questioned the four of them enthusiastically, wanting to know all about their adventures and the like. When they got to Kelsy, he stood up and grabbed Marina by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Aaron began to give her a once over.

"She's fine!" Dino exclaimed. "She beat that guy's ass."

Marina blushed and Allison nodded. "She was on fire!"

Aaron squeezed his sister and didn't let go until she squealed. "Sorry! But I'm so proud of you- making friends and using all the things I taught you... Cassius would be so proud!"

"Cassius?" Dino asked.

"Her mentor." Aaron said. "Hasn't she told you guys anything about her job?"

Allison was about to respond, when she realized that Marina hadn't told them anything like that. Allison tried to recall something Marina had told them about herself, but she couldn't. Allison remembered asking her about her life and where she was from, but Marina had redirected the conversation.

"No." Allison said truthfully.

Aaron gave Marina a reproachful look. "Of course not. Marina, you should be proud of yourself! Not everyone gets to work for Cassius Crocea."

Topher's eyes widened. "The Cassius Crocea? You work for him?"

"Who?" Allison asked.

Topher gave her look of pure indignation, and Dino gasped. "You're not serious." Dino said.

"It's not like I talk about him all the time." Topher said. "He's only the head of the Kalos branch of the PSS."

"Oh, _him_."

Dino and Topher sighed. "Whatever." Allison said indifferently. "So, you work for Cassius?"

Marina nodded, but Aaron looked ready to explode. "Stop being modest!" he told Marina. "Sorry. She hates talking about herself. But she's Cassius' one and only apprentice."

Topher's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "And you never told me? Marina, that guy is my idol. I would sacrifice Dino to meet him."

"Hey!"

"I absolutely love Cassius! He just... He's the greatest. The way he defies stereotypes associated with people of his profession just by being himself- it's cool."

"Wow Topher." Marina smiled. "I'll introduce you two one day."

Topher looked uncharacteristically ecstatic.

"Anyway," Allison cut in. "Tell us about your job."

Marina started to tell them about her life with Cassius. She seemed to have trouble at first, but with prodding from Allison and Aaron, she slowly opened up. She told them about her work on the new version of the storage system, which would allow people to transfer their Pokemon globally and made the process more seamless.

"And get this," Marina clapped her hands together. "You know how Pokemon go into a stasis when undergoing trade across distances?"

Topher and Dino nodded, while Allison said "I do now."

"We've made it so the Pokemon is awake during the process."

Topher's eyes widened. "Wait. What does that even mean? They'll be aware that they've been converted to data for transport?"

"How will that even feel?" Dino asked. Allison saw his hand unconsciously go to his pocket, belt, where his Pokeballs were.

Marina looked surprised. "It won't hurt them, if that's what your asking! In fact, this is all for their own comfort.

"How so?" Topher asked.

"The experience will be a sort of virtual reality." She explained. "One where they have all the food they can eat, all the toys they can play with, and can interact freely with each other."

"That's..." Topher started.

"Unbelievable." Allison finished.

"Fucking awesome." Dino added.

Marina hid her face bashfully. "It's nothing. The project isn't even done- I had to stop working on it."

"Why?" Dino asked.

Marina shook her head, so Aaron answered for her. "After she was attacked by Team Hallow, me and Cassius basically forced her to go on a vacation. He's suspended the project."

"Too bad." Topher muttered.

Allison glared at him. "Marina's recovery is _way_ more important."

"I'm not saying it's not, I'm just saying that it's unfortunate that the project had to be suspended because of The Hallowed Church. Stop trying to start a fight-"

"I'm not, you jerk-"

"Don't call me a jerk, and you always start fights. Like yesterday, you just _had _to comment on my taste in music-"

"Monster Meowth is an overrated artist. I'm not taking that back."

Allison and Topher began to bicker, completely forgetting about the others .

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Do they do this often?"

"Yep." Dino said. "It's Team Laverre's specialty." he jumped into the argument gleefully.

"Some friends you got here." Aaron told Marina.

She nodded. "They're definitely special."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Next chapter we meet Professor Rowan and finally understand Team Hallows intentions! Can you guess what they mean by "impure" Pokemon?**


	24. Chapter 24: Impure

Topher had expected a Pokemon Professor to be less... gruff.

"Come in now, don't dilly dally." He said as they entered his office. "I haven't got all day."

The three of them entered the room quickly (Marina and Aaron were at the hotel where Aaron was staying).

"Don't touch anything!" Professor Rowan yelled as Dino began to hover near a glass Lapras on a shelf. "This is not my office. If something were to break, it be on my head."

Topher sat down, as did Dino and Allison.

Rowan took the seat behind the desk. "Now... You want to know about the Hallowed Church?"

Topher nodded. This was it. The moment when he'd finally get his questions answered. Why was he so nervous?

"Why?" Rowan asked.

"Well, we were attacked-"

"I know." Rowan said bluntly. "I knew the second you called and told me your names. But why do you want to know about The Hallowed Church? They attacked you, so what? Knowing more about them will not take that back."

The trio shared a glance, each unsure how to respond. Finally, Dini spoke up.

"We just do. We're curious." he said, glancing briefly at Topher.

"Curious?"

"Yes." Topher said, surprising himself (probably his friends as well). "Surely a scientist like yourself can appreciate curiousity for curiosity's sake."

Rowan laughed. His laugh reminded Topher vaguely of gravel. "Good response. Fine, I'll tell you about The Hallowed Church.

"First... Do you know the story of Arceus and Alleos?"

"Alleos?" Dino asked.

Rowan sighed and folded his hands. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Allison said.

"Okay, do you know the Arceists theory on the origin of the universe?"

Topher nodded. "'Arceus, who was one with all types, hatched from a single egg and created the universe so he would not be alone.'"

"Indeed." Rowan affirmed. "The Hallowed Church believe in Arceus. But they think that the creator of the universe was a human."

"Why is that bad?" Topher asked, surprised by the edge in Rowan's voice. Maybe Professor Rowan was an Arceist. Or he really dislikes The Hallowed Church.

"It's not." Rowan replied. "Believe what you will, who gives a flying Magikarp. The problem comes later. They believe the first human created Arceus, and Arcues was only made of eleven types: Water, Fire, Electric, Grass, Fighting, Normal, Ground, Rock, Ice, Steel and Flying.

"And the human created other Pokemon to keep Arceus company. But Arceus was bored. So Arceus created eight new types- the other types, like Dark and Poison- and Pokemon to go with them. The human didn't like this. So he banished Arceus to earth with his creations, and Arceus's."

"So all the Pokemon? Why?" Topher asked.

"Supposedly, they knew what Arceus was doing but didn't stop them." Rowan said. "So now Arceus lives on earth, and all who reject him and welcome Alleos into their heart wil die and join Alleos. All Pokemon of the eight 'impure' types are inherently evil and can not join Alleos. All who associate with him are sinful as well."

"That's what Masa meant when she said that Carbink was impure." Allison told Topher. "That's also why they attacked Whisper and told me to release Loli."

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Topher demanded. "Forcing their beliefs on others like that."

"They're not all like that." Rowan said. "The Hallowed Church, while occasionally annoying, is not a terrorist group."

"They attacked us-" Allison started.

"No, Team Hallow did." Rowan corrected.

"That's what he said." Dino interjected.

Rowan stood up and began to pace around the room. "No. The Hallowed Church and Team Hallow are separate entities. Team Hallow are a part of the Church, but they go to far. The Church is growing and quickly gaining followers, but only the Team Hallow goes around 'purifying' trainers."

Topher looked at Topher. "You talk like they're still active."

Rowan cocked his head. "Who says they're not?"

"But..." Dino said "We beat Masa, their leader. They're gone."

Rowan laughed. "So everyone keeps saying. But that's just propaganda fed to the public by the government. I personally think there's more to Team Hallow than it seems."

"Why?" Allison challenged him. "Why can't it just be over?"

"Because it just doesn't add up." Rowan said. "I've studied the Church extensively. Tradition says that there are eleven Holy Leaders. A Head Priest, three Arch Bishops, and seven Bishops."

"So?" Allison asked.

"So, only an Masa, who openly claimed to be an Archbishop, and two bishops were found. The others are still at large."

A chill went down Topher's spine. "Have you told anyone?" he asked.

Rowan snorted. "Yeah, I did. That was productive."

"What? No one believes you?" Allison asked.

"Sycamore and most of the Gym Committee seem to." he said, "But no evidenve has been found that they're still active, so we can't do anything."

"Of course you haven't found anything." Topher said. "Team Hallow are not idiots. They're just lying low."

"But why are you telling us this?" Allison asked this.

"Because you three were attacked by them and managed to escape. You three are the reason they're plans of purification went so awry."

"So you think we're targets?" Topher said quietly.

Rowan nodded. "Exactly. Which is the only reason I agreed to talk to you in the first place. You children may be in grave danger."

Rowan pulled something out of his pocket. A holocaster. He set it on the table and said "show file 338."

The Holocaster roared to life and projected an image above the desk.

They looked like cave drawings to Topher. They were of Arceus and a stick figure that was probably Alleos. They showed Arceus emerging from an egg while Alleos watched, then showed Alleos creating more Pokemon. The hologram changed to Arceus creating demon-like Pokemon and then Alleos throwing them off of... Wherever they were.

The next image showed people hunting the demon-like Pokemon with spears.

Predictably, Dino was the one to break the silence. "That's sick." he muttered.

"That's what Team Hallow wants." Rowan said quietly. "Complete inhalation of all Pokemon they see as malicious."

Topher looked at the Pokeballs on his belt. Skorupi. Carbink. They were Pojemon Team Hallow would consider "impure".

"That's wrong." Topher said angrily. "Pokemon aren't inheretly good of evil. Like people, they're shaped by their lives and experiences. And that's assuming Pokemon actually think in terms of good and evil. For all we know their moralty could be entirely different from ours."

Rowan held his chin . "That's a question of philosophy. But I personally believe what you say. But a good argument won't stop Team Hallow."

"Then we will." Allison stood up, and Dino followed her lead. "They aren't getting away with hurting Pokemon."

Topher stood up and grabbed Allison's arm. "Allison, Dino, don't be stupid."

"He's right." Rowan said. "Team Hallow is too strong to be taken down by you three. Leave it to the Gym Leaders and Champions."

"We don't even know where they are." Topher told them.

"So what?" Allison snapped. "We sit here and wait for them to make a move?"

"Yep." Dino said.

"Excuse me?"

"Allison, that's all we have to do! Wait, because they're coming for us, remember?"

Rowan looked at Dino, who's manic grin seemed to take up the whole room. "That is a dimwitted, reckless, awful idea."

"Exactly." Topher said. "Besides, they probably aren't going to come for us anyway."

"Why not?" Allison asked.

"Think about it from there perspective. They've been exposed already, and they're in serious hot water. Why risk their goal just to get revenge on three kids."

"I believe Topher is correct." Rowan said. Topher was starting to like this guy. "But you three must still be careful. It would be easy to make an attack look like an accident."

"Then we'll be careful." Topher said. He glared at his friends. "Right?"

Both of them looked like they wanted to argue, but they nodded.

Rowan walked to the door and led them out.

Mia was not having a good week.

First, she gets washed up while tailing the kids, and finds out while she was trying to find them, they got tangled up in a battle with a Pokemon Hunter. Then she learns that no, Valerie isn't just paranoid, Team Hallow may still be active. Which made her job a hundred times harder.

Mia adjusted her screen. It depicted the kids in Rowan's office. The image and audio were from her PokeCam on her Joltik, a fuzzy, eight legged, yellow Pokemon that was the size of her palm . It followed the kids out tge door into the halls of CU, jumping from the ceiling of the room to Topher's backpack.

Mia pressed a button on her laptop. The camera switched to Aerial mode with her Spearow.

Nothing. No sign of any suspicious behaviour. No people or Pokemon following them, no immediate threats.

Mia sighed. She hated this. It was like their was no threat and a huge threat all at once, with Team Hallow being active but not here.

Mia would just have to wait.


	25. Chapter 25: Triple Terrors

They decided not to tell Marina everything. After all, she had been through quite a bit regarding Team Hallow. What they did tell her was Team Hallow's mission to separate people from impure Pokemon.

"That's ridiculous..." Marina muttered. She put her pizza down like the thought robbed her of her. They were eating dinner in their hotel. Normally they would be staying at the center, but Aaron insisted on paying for a room, and shut down even Allison when the trio complained. "How can a Pokemon be evil by birth? And if some types are evil, why can 'pure' types learn 'impure' moves?"

Aaron shrugged. "It's stupid." he said. "But if we try to make sense of a crazy person's reasoning we'll just frustrate ourselves. We should just let it go."

Marina nodded. "You're right. Besides, we don't have to worry about it. They're gone now."

Topher looked at Allison, then Dino. "Right..."

Thankfully, Marina didn't notice. "Let's not dwell on any of that." she said, switching from a worried tone to an animated one. "I have a surprise for you guys."

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Dino exclaimed. "But Topher doesn't. They scare him."

Topher's eyes narrowed. "I will hurt you." he threatened. Everyone else laughed.

"Knock it off." she told him. Then she turned to Marina. "So, what's the surprise?" Allison asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Marina grinned, her eyes lighting up. "So... We were shopping yesterday, and we came across a few trainers claiming to be a Team in the Alliance League."

"You did?" Allison gasped. She stood up quickly. "We have to go battle them-"

"I already scheduled a battle, tomorrow." Marina said. "Surprise!"

Topher's eyes widened. "Wait. You did what? That's too early. We have to train, or-"

Dino interrupted him with a laugh. "We'll be fine, Topher. We got this!"

Allison stood up. "What time, Marina?"

"Four." she answered.

"Okay," Allison said, standing up. "That gives us all day today and tomorrow. We'll start preparing now."

Dino shoved his pizza into his mouth. "Lez go." he said with a full mouth.

"First off, eww." Allison said. "Close your mouth, if you can. Second, I like your enthusiasm! It's time to win this. C'mon Topher, Dino!" she grabbed both boys arms and began to drag them toward the door.

"Wait." Aaron said. "We need to clean up. Topher, would you help me?"

Me? "Uh... Sure?" Topher said. He nearly said no, because Aaron was staring at him intently.

"Fine. Just hurry up!" Allison commanded. "We have training to do!" Allison drug Marina and Dino out the door.

As soon as they were out the door, Aaron pounced on him.

"Okay, what are you hiding?" Aaron demanded of Topher.

"Uh... What?" Topher asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice.

"I'm a cop." he said. "Paying attention is a part of my job. I've noticed all the looks you and Allison and Dino have been giving each other. You're lying about something."

"I'm not-"

"And I think it has something to do with Marina." he continued. "So whatever it is, you better tell me."

Topher was both impressed and frightened. Aaron had them pegged.

So Topher told him about Professor Rowan's suspicions about Team Hallow.

"And this professor guy is sure?" Aaron asked.

Topher nodded. "He sounded sure."

Aaron bit his lip. "This is bad. We have to tell Marina-"

Topher nodded. "But you can't!" he said. "Marina will be crushed. Besides, it's just a theory. You'll just be scaring her over a small possibility."

Aaron frowned. "I don't want to lie to her-"

"Even for her own well being?" Topher snapped. Then, without waiting for an answer, he left to catch up with the others.

Aaron didn't mention anything to Marina, for which Topher was thankful for. They spent the whole day training, and the next day. After a few mishaps (Barbaracle fell on top of Slowpoke and Mello nearly lit Skorupi on fire), they were ready to leave for their battle.

The trio (Marina and Aaron left to stop by a store to get "another big surprise") left the training field behind the Pokemon Center at three to head to the location the other team gave Marina.

"So, this is it?" Allison asked Topher.

He nodded. "This is the address." Topher looked at the sign above the glass door. It read "AJ's Battlegrounds".

"'AJ's Battlegrounds'?" Dino smiled broadly. "I've heard of this place. It's a training facility or something."

Topher nodded again. He already had his Holocaster out and was on the facility's Poképedia page.

"'AJ's Battlegrounds is one of the best training gyms in the country for Pokemon training,'" Topher read, "'Offering a wide selection of unique battle styles, such as Rotation Battles, Launcher Battles, Battle Simulations, and many more.'"

Dino grabbbed Topher's arm. "Heck yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"

Allison looked at the sign and scowled. "Hmm. I've heard of this place before. It cost a fortune just to get in. I hope whoever's challenging us is also paying."

"Payment isn't a problem." Three new voices said as one.

The trio turned around. Standing behind them were a set of identical girls, each with electric pink hair and a dress. The first wore her hair in a side ponytail and had a dark purple dress, the second in a long plait and black dress, then the third let her hair fall straight down her back and sported a maroon dress.

"E-excuse me?" Topher said in a tone an octave higher than normal.

"Are you here to challenge Team Cyperus?" The ponytail girl said.

"Because that's us!" the girl with the plait said.

"And we're paying for it all," The last girl said.

"So no need to worry!" All three girls said at once.

Topher, Allison, and Dino shared questioning looks.

"Uh... So you're our challengers?" Allison asked.

"Technically, you're our challengers. I'm Luna, btw." the side ponytail girl shook Topher's hand.

"And I'm Dune!" the plait girl said. She grabbed Allison's hands and shook them.

The third girl grabbed Dino's hands. "I'm Trina!" she said.

"And we're-" the three of them said together as they let got of their respective hands. "The terror triplets!" they cried together.

Allison sweatdropped. "Nice to meet you."

"Enough chit-chat!" Luna said. She grabbed topher again.

"Agreed! Let's get inside!" Dune grabbed Allison.

"It's battle time!" Trina agreed. They drug them inside.

Topher barely had time to see the entirely too happy receptionist and clean lobby before being drug down a hallway.

A beefy guy in a black muscle shirt stopped them at a door. "Pass?"

Luna flashed a card. "And we're expecting two others, so let them in too, Anthony!"

"He's such a sweetheart." Dune said dreamily as they entered the room.

"Such as dream boat." Trina sighed.

Topher didn't pay them any mind. He was too busy taking in the battlefield before him. It was huge.

"Nice." Dino said. "This is gonna be fun."

"Yep!" Dune said. "And our battle has special rules! So double the fun!"

"Triple, because the winner gets a medal!" Luna said.

"Special rules?" Topher asked, intriged.

Trina nodded. "Uh-huh. Here, let's show you."

The three of them let go of them and began to walk the the field.

Topher looked at Allison, then Dino. "Here we go." he said.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm back! Did ya miss me? No? Oh well. I'll live *sniffle*.**_

_**What are these "special rules"? What do the triple terrors have in store for our heroes?**_

_**Review and find out!**_


	26. Goodbye for now

I have decide to end this story and restart it. Mostly because that is the easiest way to deal with the months long writers block I've been dealing with. The new story is called Pokemon Alliance . See you guys later!


End file.
